Seven White Lilies
by JeeJayMay
Summary: A couple is separated as war has been breaking out across the land. To keep hope and love alive, a young emperor sends his beloved lilies along with his love as often as possible. Contains flashbacks, love letters, all the makings of good fluff! SCxDQ
1. The First Lily

_So this isn't the **Finally Found You**_ _update ALOT of people hav_e _been waiting for, but at least it's something! And yes, I know that for the past two years (I think) I've been promising a oneshot, and here's an update at last! Now before anyone frowns after seeing the pairing- I can explain! I did promise another Yu/Xiao oneshot, and mark my words, that WILL be posted soon! Much sooner than you think! I know this is the third story I've put up that's focused on Ce and Da, and those of you who are not major fans of this couple are anxious for some more Yu and Xiao fluff- but rest assured, there will definitely be some more of that coming up- both in a oneshot, and in **Finally Found You.**_

_I actually decided to write this story after putting in a good deal of thought into it. Let's just say I somehow got inspired by an idea for a story which i thought could be quite moving and romantic! I also apologize profusely for not updating **Finally Found You.** I promise you, things won't remain the way they are with that story for much longer. Once I get a real break from college workloads, I will actually put in alot of time in making it up to you. I know I haven't made a single change to my fanfic this year, but I will! I don't wanna lose any of you awesome readers, so I'll be sure to make the next chapter count:)_

_In summation, this story is going to have seven chapters- not so very long ones, but long enough to be able to make comfortable reads. The plot isn't going to be as complex as **Finally Found You**'s, and there will be only one major setting; plus, the story will remain centered on only two characters :). Certain others will make minor, surprise appearances here and there, though! I'm positive this story will make a very pleasant one, and that all my readers will enjoy it! I hope it doesn't get discriminated against with regard to reviews:P. You all know well by now that your reviews are what keep me motivated to keep writing ^.^_

_So, to all you gracious and generous readers/reviewers out there, here is my fourth fanfic (which will soon be followed by the promised fifth :D)! _

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>The first lily, like all the others to follow it, was elegantly wrapped in snow-white satin, from the bottom of the stem to the base of the flower. Only the pure white petals fanned out of the delicate casing's opening, emitting a radiant, gentle glow in harmony with it. It was early morning, one with no sunshine, and dew drops had already formed on the petals, giving the flower an even fresher appearance. The sight of them caused her to wonder in sweet, delighted awe how long it had been lying under their majestic cherry blossom tree. The blossoms' tiny petals were gently floating down towards the parcel, lightly landing upon its perfection and further enhancing it. Its startlingly white aura contrasted with the tree's bright, snappy pink sharply enough. But despite this, she doubted that this first unusual sight she beheld since awakening could not be more spellbindingly beautiful.<p>

She had spotted this first white lily easily enough, and she hadn't even been looking for it. He had insisted that she promise him not to look for any of them, his eyes bright with excited pleading, and, not being able to resist his eagerness, she had given him her word. And how glad she was that she had given it! For she hadn't been awake even half and hour, and already she'd found his first glorious surprise! How had he known? How had he known she would visit this place the first morning after he left? It seemed he knew her better than she gave him credit for. Her heart sang with joy, and the first genuine smile in hours upon hours graced her lovely face.

She had tried not to absolutely run as she made her way towards the present she knew belonged to her. Her smile stretching even wider, she knelt down beneath the cherry blossom's branches and tenderly held the swaddled lily in her soft, slight hands. With great care, she twirled the slim casing around, noting the fluidity and crispness of the precious material, breathing in the sweet scent that the lovely plant was able to emanate even through its precise wrappings.

Now, she felt her eyes moisten slightly. A lump came to her throat as her shaky fingers caressed the lily's soft, curved petals, as they stroked the yellow and orange tints at the heart of the flower. He had actually done it. He'd really been serious about this. He really had. Oh, she'd never doubted his sincerity. She knew he'd always meant to. But she hadn't been sure of how well his idea would work. She knew one thing: it definitely wasn't easy for him to, being so far away and in the midst of a campaign. Some would have called it near-impossible for him to send her such a precious gift in conditions of war. But he'd managed it, just like he had promised he would.

Her heart pounding steadily, she set about unwrapping the precious flower, her smile never leaving her face. She wanted to hold the lily itself in her hands, before putting it in water when she returned to the palace and safely stowing away the rich fabric. The moment the last twist of satin was undone, something slight and slim fell away from the stem and fluttered onto her lap.

Another surprise!

She was filled with even more joy as she took up the perfectly folded letter in hands that shook more than ever. Running her fingers along the edges, she sighed in happiness. How fortunate she was! How grateful and dear to him she felt as this moment! To be able to read what he had written for her, over and over again. She meant to hold this moment dear for the rest of her life, this first, delicious moment of anticipation.

Holding her breath, she unfolded the letter, and began to read.

* * *

><p><em>My Precious Da Qiao,<em>

_How'd you like my first surprise? I knew that you'd go back to the place where we first met__ as soon as you woke up. How did I know that, you ask? Well, sweetheart, to answer your question, let me ask you one in turn. I've known and been in love with you for how long now? What was that? Only seven months?_ _You're kidding! Well, let me just say, as short as our time together has been compared to how long it will be, already I feel like I've known you forever, my love. That's how I know everything you're going to do in my absence whenever you miss me, before you do it. Arranging these surprises for you will be a snap, darling! You'd better prepare yourself for all the loving I'm going to send you, because mark my words, there's going to be alot._

_I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you by leaving. Trust me, if anything, I feel as hollow as you right now- maybe even more. But honey, I promised your father I would keep you safe when he placed you and your sister under my protection all those months ago, remember? This is me keeping that promise. Cao Cao's forces have been growing more and more powerful to the North. They're pushing our borders now, and, as you know, already a couple of skirmishes have broken out among the peasants who reside on either side. There were scores of casualties and more than a few deaths. I can't rest idly as my people, my civilians, are being killed, Da. That's why it was my duty to declare war, and to protect what is mine._

_Woah! I might have been spending way too much time with Zhou Yu recently! Listen to me, Da, discussing strategies with you! But I'm sure you don't mind. You've always much preferred intellectual discourse over fighting, haven't you, my love? I guess that's why you and Zhou Yu get along so well. I was talking about you to him last night after we planned out first attack together, and- oh, wait. When have I _not_ talked about you to him? Or anyone? You got that right, never. Gan Ning and I talked about you, too. He really isn't a bad guy. That's why I don't discourage whatever feelings he has for my sister. He's got a great sense of humor, too. He told me, "How's about I down a drink every time you bring up Da? No, forget that, I'd probably die of alcohol poisoning in about three minutes... and _I'm _a _pirate!_" Funny, huh? I thought you'd like hearing about that. He's got a point, too. You're always on my mind, always.  
><em>

_Da, I understand how much this distance between us hurts you, trust me, I do. But by protecting you from that punk Cao Cao, I'm securing our future. I swear to you, I won't allow him to lay a single hand on you- I'll be damned if I do! The same goes for Xiao. Heaven help him if he tries to get to either of you. I've got Yu helping me make sure of that. All I ask is that you wait for me. I don't know when I'll be back yet- but as I promised you before I left, at the beginning of every month that I know I'll be away, I'm going to send you a white lily, just like this one. But whenever you get one, please don't be upset knowing I won't be back for the whole moon. Instead, be happy, knowing I was at least able to send you this flower, with my love. It's the best I can do for us, so please try and understand._

_Hey, Da... you remember when we first met, don't you? I know you do. Yeah, I can't get it out of my mind either. You've never looked more perfect than you did that day. The moment I set my eyes upon you, I was enchanted by that breathtaking beauty of yours, by that time-stopping smile. I didn't think anything could charm me more. And then you spoke. And I was enchanted by your sweet, angelic voice all over again. Falling in love with you was easier than breathing after that first meeting. I'm so grateful for the day your father decided to pick me to protect you during these times of war... If he hadn't... Oh my, I don't like where this thought process is going. But you know what would have happened... He would have given you and your sister to that scum Cao Cao, who would then protect you from _me_! Da, I'm not going to lie, the thought of him keeping you away from me fills me with so much anger I can barely hold my quil straight!_

_Alright, I feel better now... I'm sorry if that made you imagine things you don't like thinking of. All I want you remember right now darling, is how we first met. Because that's all that I can think of, whether I'm sparring with Taishi Ci, or discussing matters with Sun Quan. And, also, it's what this first lily you hold in your hands is in honor of. That's why I put it here, for you to find, my love. _

_I swear, Da, I'll do whatever it takes to win this war, and return right back to you. And then, I will make you my wife. Want my word, darling? As you wish. I swear to you, Lady Da Qiao, that I, Lord Sun Ce of Wu, will do everything in my power and more to marry you. Therefore, I promise to return and ask for your hand in marriage, and to then marry you. Now, how'd you like that vow? You'd better believe it, sweetheart, because your man's going to make it happen. I love you, Da. Never forget it.  
><em>

_Yours and yours alone,_

_-Sun Ce._

* * *

><p>Tears were now coursing freely down Da Qiao's cheeks. She clutched the letter before her so tightly, as though doing so would bring him back into her arms. She re-read the letter, twice, thrice, and then four times before holding it to her heart along with treasured lily and dissolving into silent sobs, both of sadness and joy.<p>

Oh, how she loved him. How she missed him and longed for him. Where could he be right now? What was he doing? Was he awake? Was he thinking of her, too? Or was he asleep, and dreaming about her, she she'd dreamed of him last night after she'd cried herself to sleep? He'd said he didn't know how long he would be away from her for. She hoped it wouldn't be too long. Oh, how she_ prayed_ it wouldn't be too long! But then, even a day away from Sun Ce seemed like too long a time for Da. How was she to survive this separation? She hated being away from him, she just hated it_ furiously! _If only she could be with him right now! By his side, in his arms! She didn't care if he was on campaigning grounds. She didn't care _where_ he was! She would choose to be with him no matter what, anywhere was heaven if she could be with Sun Ce.

She cursed her inability to be of any use to him on the battlefield. If only she could help him fight, she could have been with him right now. She didn't care what she had to do as long as she could help him. As long as she could be with him, always. If only she wasn't just some burden he'd been forced to protect-!

Da shook her head jerkily. No. It wouldn't do to think such thoughts. That's what Ce had told her, and he'd been right. It would only serve to make her more upset. Instead, she tried to clear her mind of sorrow and anxiety. She did her best to fill her head with memories, memories of the day they'd first met just like he'd asked her to. At first, she tried recalling it as perfectly as possible.

And then, she didn't even have to try anymore. She didn't even have to look for it. The memory came to her as easily as did sleep whenever she was in his arms._._

**_Flashback:-_**

"Sis! Sis, look, we're here! I can't believe we're actually here!_"_

"I know, Xiao. I... I don' t think I can either."

"Wow... Jian Ye Palace is so big! I'm gonna like living here, Sis! What do think?"

Da Qiao smiled at her sister lovingly as the younger girl pressed her hands and nose against the carriage window as they rode up towards the grand, splendid palace of red and gold.

"I think I would, very much."

Not a lie, but not entirely the truth either. Although Da knew that she and Xiao would be well-cared for at Jian Ye Palace, she also knew that she would miss her father terribly. Why did the land have to be at war like this? She didn't like fighting. She didn't like it one bit. Why couldn't everyone be at peace with each other?

Da sighed. She hoped she'd be around people of the same mentality as hers during her stay at Jian Ye Palace.

She turned to look at her father beside her, who surveyed his beautiful daughters kindly. He patted Da's hand in empathy. It seemed her father could always tell when she was pondering matters over.

"Don't be so anxious! I told you myself, didn't I? The war will be over very soon, my dear. And then I will come to fetch you back home myself."

Da and Xiao looked at Qiao Xuan with wide eyes, hoping that what he said was true. Da wished she could believe him, but sadly, her fingers were twisting together. She knew that the war would most likely drag on for a few more years. It saddened her to think that she would be away from home for so long.

"Papa? May I ask? Why did you bring us here for protection? Didn't you consider sending us to... to Lord Cao Cao?"

Qiao Xuan shut his eyes for a few seconds, a crease appearing in his brow as he considered Da's question.

"Yes, Da Qiao, I did. Lord Cao Cao has been an old friend of mine, and I owe him quite a bit of my good fortune. However, we are native to Jiang Dong's soil, which has long fallen under Wu Territory. It would seem like an insult to our ruler if I had handed to of Wu's duchesses over to the Emperor of Wei. But why do you ask such a question, dear? Would you rather I entrust you to him?"

"No," said Da quickly, and Xiao shuddered beside her. It was true. She was _not_ fond of that man who, whenever he visited, would always eye herself and her sister... inappropriately.

Qiao Xuan sighed heavily as he continued.

"True, Lord Cao Cao has been emperor for much longer than our own lord. He would be more adept at keeping you safe. But I fear his intentions for you, my girls. And I do not question our Emperor's abilities. Already word of his great deeds has been spreading through the lands faster than he can conquer them. No doubt he will protect you as best as he can. Do you understand, Da?"

"Yes, Papa."

"That's my clever daughter."

Da managed a smile at her father. She didn't doubt his word. Qiao Xuan did not take his daughter's safety lightly. But she couldn't shake of the fact that Wu was a rapidly increasing empire under their relatively new ruler. Such an expanding kingdom surely invited more strife and battles upon it. Da sighed. She hoped fervently that she and Xiao would always remain safe here. She rested her head on Qiao Xuan's shoulder, while Xiao did the same to his other shoulder for the last few minutes of their ride.

"I wish you didn't have to send us away, Papa. I wish we could stay and help you through this," she whispered.

All Qiao Xuan did was kiss his elder daughter's forehead lovingly.

The carriage rode on. Presently, they came to a halt. Da looked out of the window, more eagerly than she thought she'd be. She could see that the sun was just beginning to set. The sky was painted a beautiful orange and gold, coloring the lush green fields, trees and gardens with an ethereal glow. She could see before them an enormous, magnificent flowering cherry blossom tree, some of its petals gently floating downward to a lone figure who stood under the tree's branches, presumably awaiting them. Who could that be, Da wondered? Someone their lord had sent to collect them?

Beside her, her father smiled with delighted approval.

"See! The young Emperor himself has come to greet the two of you and escort you around the grounds! How courteous of him to do so... Quickly, Da dear, hurry out and greet him! It won't do to keep such a model, generous lord waiting. Heavens, it seems Xiao has fallen asleep! I will be out to present you two as soon as I awaken her. Go, child, go!"

"Yes, Papa!" said Da hurriedly, preparing herself to descend the carriage. She'd rarely seen her father so flustered before. Her heart beating with the realization of the finality of what was happening, Da allowed the carriage chauffeur to open her door, and climbed out to meet the Emperor of Wu who stood several feet away.

For a second, the lingering sunlight fanned on her face, causing her to avert her eyes from him, her hand trying to block it. Then, as the sun gradually continued its journey into the west, she lifted her head to make eye contact with her future guardian.

Her eyes widened. Before her stood a much younger man than she had expected. He couldn't have been much older than herself. He was fully grown, no doubt about that, as she would be very soon. He was very tall, and very built, as an emperor of his standing ought to be. He had impressive broad shoulders and muscles, and he held himself high and regally.

Da looked more closely at his face... and her mouth dropped slightly. Never had she seen so handsome a man! Was this truly the emperor she'd been slightly dreading? There was nothing threatening about him, despite his quite powerful stature. His eyes were shaped like almonds, and were a sharp silver, his nose was strong and manly, and his gaze at her was steady and, she decided, welcoming; encouraging.

Then she stepped forward out of the sunlight to greet him.

Such a change his form went through!

His arms, which had been folded, uncrossed themselves, and fell to his sides. Astonishment crossed his face and eyes as they fell on her. He almost stepped forward himself, but stopped himself, hesitant, his eyes never leaving Da's face.

Da blinked. What was the matter with the Emperor? She decided to pretend not to notice. Clearing her throat, she smiled at him, surprised to find herself nervous in his presence.

"Greetings, My Lord Emperor. It is such a pleasure to make your fine acquaintance. I thank you profoundly for consenting to protecting myself and my sister during these troubled times, and even more so for venturing to greet us yourself."

She bowed graciously, and looked up.

He still hadn't moved. All the while she'd been talking, he'd seemed transfixed at her face and voice.

A second later, he stepped forward and took hold of her hand, which was still outstretched from her bow.

The moment he touched her, a jolt of warmth and excitement ran through Da. She was bewildered at the feeling. Was he supposed to do that? Take her hand like that? Was that supposed to happen when he did? She had no clue. She hadn't been touched so spontaneously before.

Then he spoke, and she instantly forgot all her qualms at being touched by him.

"The name's Sun Ce," he said, in the most wonderful voice she'd heard from a man. "What's yours, my lovely Lady Duchess?" Da was captivated by the sound that filled her ears. His voice could both soothe and amuse; it was deep and refreshing enough to inspire and entertain. _Sun Ce. _A name she'd never heard before. A name that personified strength and determination, laughter and sunshine, justice and honesty. No name could befit him better.

She smiled up at him demurely, gazing into the intensity of silver eyes which reflected her own. "Da Qiao," she whispered, completely forgetting that her father was supposed to be the one to introduce her. His face was right above hers, both shadowy and bright in the receding sunlight. His mesmerizing eyes were looking into hers. Her heart began pounding, almost audibly, and a hot, prickly feeling spread over her face.

Several pink petals floated gently onto her head. Almost absently, Sun Ce brushed them away with extreme gentleness, as though any unnecessary force would damage her beyond repair. He let his hand linger near her face for a few seconds, between her ear and cheek, touching the apple-blossom color her face had turned. At his touch, her heart leapt to her throat.

"Da Qiao," he repeated, as though intending to remember her name forever. It sounded magical in his voice. "I'm enchanted to meet you."

A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and Da loved the sight of it instantly. Without even minding how saying such a thing might sound, she said it as well.

"I'm enchanted to meet _you_, my lord."

Somehow, bizarrely, a thought ran through Da's mind. It remained there until her father and sister hurried to join the two of them as they continued standing under the cherry blossom tree together.

_I _am_ going to like living here._

_**Flash Forward:-**_

Da was smiling through her tears, smiling with pure joy at the golden memory. Once again, she blessed the day her father had decided to place her under Sun Ce's protection rather than anyone else.

Raising the lily and letter to her face, she gazed at her dear love's presents once more.

_I love you, too Ce. Hurry back to me soon. Please._

Still smiling, she rose to her feet and looked up at the beauty of the tree above her. Her smile widened. The dear, lovely tree... the tree where they shared so many memories... The sun had clearly risen now. It was still early in the morning. Everyone would be having breakfast by now.

Da turned and began making her way back to the palace. She would have breakfast later. First, though, she would write a letter of her own.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have the first chapter of this not-very-long-at-all story! Please do remember to review and tell me how you liked this idea! Remember how reviews are what motivate me to keep writing lol. Next chapter will be up in a few weeks... or when I think I have enough reviews, whichever comes first! Let me know if you want to keep reading.<br>_

_Thanks :)  
><em>


	2. The Second Lily

_I think the response I got for the first chapter of this spontaneous fanfic was enough for me to keep writing! The first review itself was encouraging enough to make me want to keep going with it... so, because I cannot reply to them personally, a big thank you to my anonymous reviewers! And thank you to all the others too :). It means alot that you all support me through writing this story... as I've said, I plan on keeping this short, and simple enough! lol. So, if you have read but have not reviewed yet, please do, since you won't be expected to for that long... not anywhere near half as long as reviewing for** Finally Found You** would be, anyway. :P  
><em>

_So, to everyone who's eager to keep reading this fanfic, here's Chapter 2! _

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>The second lily was found lying in her plate, just before lunch. It had been precisely a month since she'd received the first one from him, and it can be said here and now that she received all the others afterward according to a similar time pattern.<p>

As she was wont to do for a while now, Da Qiao had hurried down to the Dining Hall several minutes before serving time. She did this just to make sure everything was laid out just so; all the arrangements, all the utensils and dishes, and so on, so that the people she'd grown to love in Jian Ye Palace could at the very least enjoy their meals if not their nights. She didn't know why or when or how she'd gotten into the habit of doing so. She was pretty sure it started happening when it was growing closer and closer to the time when he had to leave. She began doing it just to keep her mind occupied from the imminent despair she would feel at his departure. The first thing she'd spotted on arriving before even noticing the enormous chandelier, however, was the precious flower laid onto her plate, looking for all the world as though it belonged there. She froze in her place, gazing at it at first. Then a fierce blush, surprising her in its intensity, took over her face and a thrill ran through her form. It had been too long since she'd felt the pangs of excitement that young love brought her heart.

Once again, though certainly purposeful in her approach, Da avoided running towards the dinner table. Her heart beating wildly, she took up the lily, immaculate in its whiteness, as tenderly as she had the first one, and kissed its petals. She then began unwrapping it, making a mental note to stow away the priceless satin in the same place as before. This time she was prepared for the overly-anticipated letter that was securely tucked into the casing's folds, tenderly drew it out. Cradling the flower in the crook of one arm, she gracefully took her seat. Then she opened up this second, wonderful letter of love with a smile that would have eclipsed the moon, and began to read.

* * *

><p><em>My Sweet, Darling Da Qiao,<em>

_It's the time of the month for another letter! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this one, sweetie. Please understand that if I could, I would have sent you lilies, letters, and loves just like these ones every day of the week. But since war sucks, and isn't the perfect time for doing stuff like that, once a month's the best I can manage. So keep smiling, love! Because regardless of whether I'm back next month, you're still going to get _something_ for waiting for me so patiently, no matter what. I really wish tomorrow was the day I could come back home, but the way it's looking right now, I don't think it's possible, Da. I'm so sorry. I hope you can still find it in your heart not to give up on us... on everything we share, for the next few months if not more. It hurts me so much to ask you, the most wonderful, beautiful, pure perfect woman I will ever know, to do something like this for me. But I still have faith that you will, yet._

_I got your letter a while back. Nothing could have touched my heart more, my love. I read it every night before bed now- every time I have the luxury of getting a shut eye, anyway. We know from reliable sources that Wei's the most formidable opponent anyone could face. We need to give it our all if we want to stand a chance, Da. I'm not going to lie, sometimes I feel like I've bitten off more than I can chew here, whenever Yu explains how massive and powerful Wei is rumored to be. But screw that for now. I loved that you wrote me such an amazing letter, Da. If anything could give me hope, it's all the sweet, heartfelt things you said to me. Darling, stop thanking me, it was no trouble at all to send you these presents... I only wish I could give you more, tell you more promise you more! I won't let you down. I'm going to do my best to win this war, and come right back home to you. And trust me, I know only too well what it's like to miss someone so much, it hurts. It hurts to be away from you too, my love. Being with you is when I'm at my happiest, at my best. You bring out the best in me._

_Okay... I probably shouldn't tell you this, because I know how you're going to react... but you did make me promise I wouldn't hide anything from you, so here goes... We had our first battle with Cao Cao's forces a few weeks ago. Now, don't worry, don't worry! We're all okay! Every one of us, I swear! I'm only telling you this 'cause I promised to! It wasn't that big of a battle, Da, honest. Actually... Yu's theory is that it was more of an attempt of Cao Cao's to see just how big of a threat we really posed to him. And all the signs even point to this- he sent a small squadron of men who had average combat skills, hardly even a match for us. None of the royal family was present. In fact, the closest we came to seeing one of Cao Cao's kin in action was General Xiahou Yuan, a cousin of his cousin's... plus he wasn't even in the fray, just standing atop a mountain firing arrows at our men. He's a damn good marksman, though. Taishi Ci says he duelled him once. Taishi Ci also says he's not a half bad swordsman, either._

_Still, Da. It really ticks me off to think of Cao Cao belittling us this way. Who does that swine think I am? Some fly he's just swatting with one hand while expanding his empire with the other? I swear, I'll make him pay for wasting my time, energy, ammunition, and _both_ of our troops this way. Using human lives just to test out an opponent is something that just sickens me, even if it's the enemy's lives that are on the line. I'll teach him to treat me like a kid. It's obvious that we surprised the enemy with our strength and numbers, though. Because, when we had the upper hand for sure, Yuan shot a bunch of flaming arrows into the air into some kind of pattern, and all the enemy troops retreated right after that. Looks like Cao Cao's got his stats on our power now, huh, honey? _

_Anyways, you don't have to worry about that, Da. Heh, it looks like I told you more than I intended to... but oh, well. It doesn't matter for now. Are you wondering why this second lily was in your plate? And just before lunch, too? Well, obviously, there's a reason why I chose this time and place, Da. I'll bet you already know why it's here. Want me to tell you? Alright, I will! This is when and where we had our first, real conversation sweetheart, the day after you got here! Remember? Well, it was actually a while after lunch had been served, eaten, and the dishes had been put away. I hadn't eaten, because I had alot of matters of state to attend to. Let me tell ya, I couldn't get you out of my mind, darling. You seemed so sweet, so innocent, so charming. I also felt guilty for not having paid attention to either of you ever since giving you the palace tour, especially you. I mean, I felt like a pretty useless host, to tell the truth. _

_I was also told, on my way to lunch, that you hadn't eaten anything. Not dinner the night before, not breakfast the next morning, nor an hour previously. You'd been offered, even implored to have a few bites at least, but you'd politely declined each time, saying you weren't hungry and stayed in your room. Xiao had skipped out on dinner with you too, but Yu was able to coax her into eating both meals the next day. She'd even taken some food up to you each time, but she was sent back with a sorrowful face, saying she was 'all out of ideas'. Surprised that I know all this darling? Yeah. People tell me things, heheh. But I didn't want to tell you that I knew exactly what happened since you'd been there the first few days. So, I sat there at the dinner table, not touching my late lunch, and imagined all the possible reasons why you weren't eating, and all the things I could try to get you to eat anything. I kept telling myself that as your guardian, it was my job to feed you, but I knew that even if I wasn't, I'd want to help you no less._

_After about an hour, I'd given up all my plans. None of them would work. You barely even knew me. You were so shy after the initial moment that we met too, and barely said a word while I was giving you the tour. And then I thought I was being stupid, starving myself this whole time, just thinking about you. I realized I'd lost my appetite, thinking about how hungry you might have been, and how I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. But I still pulled my plate towards me, picked up a dumpling and would have popped it into my mouth, if I hadn't heard footsteps. Footsteps lightly making their way down the staircase, towards the Dining Hall, towards me. Now, I knew the footsteps of everyone who lived in that house. There's just some things you get used to after living with the same people for nearly twenty years. But these footsteps were unfamiliar. There was also something about them that made me hold my breath as I put down the dumpling and waited._

_And then, like an angel of radiance again, you showed up before me from out of nowhere. I was blown away for the second time by your loveliness, by the very... essence of your being. The look on your face when you saw me sitting there was just adorable. Your beautiful green eyes grew wide, and you gave a shot gasp of surprise. You stared at me for a few seconds, and then, in that heavenly voice of yours, you spoke. "Lord Sun Ce," you said, almost breathed. And suddenly, strangely, my heart leapt for joy. ' She said my name,' I thought. 'She remembered my name!' I don't know how I did it, but I invited you to have a seat with me. And you, being as sweet and refined as you were, accepted and took your place- the place you're sitting in right now. And after that, well, you know exactly what we talked about... And how we wondered how fast time flew by when we were in each other's company..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:-<strong>_

Try as she might, Da couldn't stop the floorboards from creaking ever so sightly as she tiptoed her way down the steps, one by one. Her hand shook on the banister as she struggled to make her way down the staircase quietly. Even though lunchtime was over, and everyone was occupied with their own errands until dinner time, the sun was still up and wouldn't set for a few more hours. She could easily be seen by someone close by while descending the steps and didn't want to look too obvious as she made her way towards the Dining Hall. It was still fairly dark around the staircase, though, so Da felt that as long as she was quiet, she needn't worry too much.

Her plan was to go into the kitchens she'd been taken to the day before during her tour, find Hui, her own maid that her father had sent with her to ensure his daughters' personal welfare, and ask her if there was possibly anything left over from lunch that maybe she could have. She knew that Xiao Qiao had been eating, and was relieved to know it. It had broken her heart when her sister had adamantly refused dinner with her the night before, when Da had been too distraught to want to eat anything after parting with their father, after seeing the tears flow from his eyes.

Da was ashamed at having been such trouble in the Wu Palace for so long. Everyone she'd met, from Sun Shang Xiang to Gan Ning had tried to get her to relent and eat a meal, but she wouldn't. Even patient, gentle Zhou Yu had kindly requested her to bear a few mouthfuls of food, at least for her 'lovely sister', which had won Xiao's heart at once, much to Da's pleasure. But after remaining hungry for well over a day, and having cried herself to sleep the night before, Da was famished. She _had_ to eat something if she intended to stay alive, she realized.

Finally, the last step. Exhaling in relief at reaching the bottom of the staircase successfully, she turned to enter the Dining Hall- and gasped in shock.

Lord Sun Ce was sitting at the table, and gazing directly at her. His gaze was as steady as could be, as though he'd been expecting her. His mirror-like eyes were wide open and friendly, and there was a half-smile on his face- his trademark smile, she'd heard people call it. A plateful of untouched food lay before him.

Da's breath caught in her thoat, and once again, her heart started beating wildly. She felt her face get hot. Why was he having this effect on her? It made no sense. He was watching as she blinked, trying to find something to say. Oh, she must look like such a fool to him, just standing there, staring! Swallowing hard, she tried to say something, hoping it wouldn't come out choked.

"Lord Sun Ce," she acknowledged faintly.

His smile grew slightly wider, his face kinder.

"Lady Da Qiao," he volunteered, in that wonderful voice of his which she had yet to forget.

Da's eyes widened. Her heart started beating, if possible, faster.

_My name. He remembered my name!_

Why did it matter so much to her? It shouldn't, really. It was only natural that he remember her name. She _was_ his ward, after all. But it did matter. She was gladder beyond glad that he addressed her like that, without hesitation.

She managed a small smile at him in return. He simply sat there, waiting for her to say more.

"I... I wanted... I was going to..."

Her voice faltered. Why did he have to look so breathtaking? Literally? She couldn't make sense of it. He robbed her of her ability to speak, without even meaning to.

"I hear you haven't eaten anything since you got here," he said, coming to her rescue. "Why's that? Everything alright?"

"Oh! Of- course. Nothing's the matter my lord, I assure you."

He laughed. His laugh left a greater impact on her than his smile, and she had no idea how it managed that.

"Well then, I guess ya wouldn't mind sitting by me while I had lunch myself, huh? I feel bad I've been away all this time. It'll be nice to get to know each other, don't you think?"

Da smiled graciously, completely warming to his casual, friendly manner of speaking. Did this mean that she could be herself around him, and not have to put on airs the way her father had instructed her to do around Lord Cao Cao? She hoped so.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "That would be really nice."

And she took a seat by him.

He looked at her pleasantly, as though expecting her to talk. But shyness had overtaken Da at this point, and she was unable to say anything. She hoped he would do something to break the silence. Then-

"How d'you like it here?"

"Very much," Da replied at once. "Everyone's so wonderful here, everything's just... so wonderful."

He laughed again.

"And the food, too?"

Da went scarlet again.

"I... I'm sure..."

She trailed off in embarrassment. He was looking at her most unfamiliarly, with a teasing sort of mischief in his eyes, his crooked smile beginning to overtake his face.

"Xiao likes it," she finished lamely. She gave him a sheepish smile. It _was_ the best she could do.

"Well," he snickered, surprising her again, "how's about we see how _you_ like it, then? Su! Ting Ting!" he continued, now raising his voice and turning his head towards the kitchens.

Before Da knew what was happening, two pretty maids dressed in matching crimson outfits were hurrying from the kitchens and, smiling, stood before him in seconds.

"You called, Lord Sun Ce?" they chirped merrily.

"Yep. Why don't you two see if you can whip up Lady Da here a little something? You did tell me she hadn't eaten at all, isn't that right, Su?"

The maid beamed at having been addressed specifically.

"Oh, yes, indeed I did, Our Lord Emperor! We'll be right back with the best we can cook!"

And they were off as soon as they had arrived. Sun Ce turned to look at Da, grinning, and saw that she was staring at him, blinking in surprise in how quickly his order was executed.

He raised an eyebrow at her quizzically.

"What's up?"

"Oh... nothing! Just... Thank you so much for that."

She smiled at him.

"Hey, it's no problem! It's my job after all, isn't it? I mean, what kind of guardian would I be if I left you hungry?"

He folded his arms in mock reprimand, still grinning at her.

Da laughed shyly.

"Actually, I was on my way to the kitchens just now. I wanted to ask my personal handmaid, Hui, if she could spare me some leftovers from lunch.

He scoffed, disapproval etched on his face.

"_Pssht. _No way is anyone_ I'm_ protecting gonna eat leftovers! Tell you what. Anytime you're hungry, and no one happens to be around, you can send the order for one of the cooks to make you something- anything for your exclusive consumption. It doesn't even have to be mealtime- whenever you feel like it, I personally give you leave to use the kitchens' potential as much as possible. How does that sound?"

Da clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, Lord Sun Ce! Does this apply to Xiao, as well?"

He hesitated, as though puzzled at this sudden request. Then he smiled understandingly.

"Sure! You can pass it on to her, if you want."

Da's smile couldn't get wider.

"Oh, _thank you_, Lord Sun Ce! You're so kind! Nothing could make me happier."

He laughed, shaking his head slightly. Why was he doing that? It _did_ make him look as attractive as ever, but she didn't understand... Still, what did it matter! Xiao was to have all the food she wanted! How generous and warm-hearted this young Emperor of Wu turned out to be!

"Ce."

"I'm- I'm sorry?"

His voice had distracted her from her slight reverie.

"If you wanna stay protected by me, you're gonna have to call me what just about everyone in this house does. My name's Ce, and that's how I'd like you to address me. No more of that 'Lord Sun Ce' title, alright?"

Da was stunned. Could he really be alright with her addressing him so casually? This man was much more unlike Lord Cao Cao than she'd imagined. Truth be told, she would feel more comfortable with calling him by just his name... it seemed more natural, because no title could befit him better. But wasn't it more ladylike, more right and proper, to give him more reverence?

Sun Ce had been watching her all throughout her thought process, and had misinterpreted her silence for offense.

"I mean, that's only if you're okay with it, of course," he corrected himself quickly. "You don't actually _have_ to call me that, you understand. Not if it offends you."

Da blinked, and smiled again at his reaction.

"I will, under one condition," she replied.

"Yeah? What might that be, Lady Da?"

"You have to call me Da in return."

She would _love_ for everyone to call her that. It seemed so much more homey, so much more like she was living with the people of Wu, and not just being guarded by them.

Ce raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then his old smile was back. He liked this condition.

"You're on," he said, his smirk not leaving his face. "Da."

No one could have said her name better.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the two of them were finishing off their meals, and laughing together as Ce narrated a story to Da which had occurred a little while ago.<p>

"So I tackle him," Ce continued, nearly bursting with humor at his memory, amid Da's incessant giggles, "I tackle him to the ground, ram a tonfa blindly into Tong's face behind me to keep him away while still trying to pin Ning down with the other, and say, 'Listen, you brazen pirate. I don't care how powerful you are. Any more verbal attacks on Ling Tong's mother, and I will personally throw you out on your worthless ass.'."

Da clapped both hands over her mouth to muffle her laughter, her eyes squeezed shut and her shoulders quivering with mirth.

Breathless, she said,

"I can't believe it! You literally took down both Gan Ning and Ling Tong when they were both trying to kill each other!"

"Yeah, well," he said, snickering, "I couldn't really guarantee any of their lives at that point. Those guys were seriously starting to tick me off, with their constant bickering. It took all of Shang Xiang's squeals to make me want to get my tonfa away from Ning's neck, and I coulda sworn that his face was turning blue by then..."

Da stifled a snort. One thing was for certain: Ce told a_ priceless_ story. He made her so at ease with him, so comfortable in his presence.

"So what about you?"

She smiled at him, suddenly shy again to be asked about herself.

"What about me?"

"You know... where exactly do you come from? You have any stories for me?"

"Oh... well. There isn't much to tell, really. Xiao and I have been together through everything ever since she was born. And my father's protected us from anything that might threaten us. One of the reasons he wanted you to protect us was so that we would be safe from Lord Cao Cao, who was an old friend of his. He's afraid Cao Cao might want us as his... his brides... in return for some help he gave my father earlier."

Ce looked troubled by this.

"Is that right... I guess there's more reason to fear Cao Cao than we thought, then."

Da didn't like the serious change his voice or face had taken on.

"Um... I was born into the lands of Wu just father his ancestors from generations past were! But not in the same place as my father. I was born where my mother was. My mother was from Fuchun."

To her surprise, Ce looked up, and raised an eyebrow at this with interest. He even had a slight smile on.

"Were you?"

"Yes!" said Da at once, thrilled that this was working. She didn't know he'd be _this_ interested in her and her mother's birthplace... She'd better keep talking. It would distract him from Cao Cao... plus she did love talking about the place she'd practically half-lived in as a child!

"I used to visit there almost every season when mother was still alive. Fuchun's a lovely place. It rains heavily at the end of every summer, and the sometimes the sun shines even in winter, when it's cold."

"I know."

"The people there have a way of preparing their chicken dumplings unlike anyone else. The way they're steamed are just perfect, and you can even see the difference in how the dough's twisted."

"Yeah, I know."

"Every spring, almost all the children fly kites at the exact same place and time. They've been doing it for decades, maybe centuries. And when the breezes pick up, they let go of their kites and follow them as far as they can."

"I know."

"And- wait. Wait a minute."

She paused for breath, feeling rather like Xiao as she did on rare occasions. Perhaps her sister had received more traits from her than she knew...

"What do you mean, 'you know'?" She asked curiously. "Have you ever been to Fuchun?"

"Plenty of times. Since I was a kid."

Da was taken aback.

"Then... then... that must mean... Where are you..."

"I was born there. I'm from Fuchun, too."

Now Da's mouth fell open. He_ was?_

"No way! You were... _what?_ You never told me that! You never said you were born in Fuchun! I would think you would have mentioned that in the tour you gave us, _Ce!_"

She pouted, and puffed up her face, indignant. Oh, Xiao _definitely_ got more traits from her than she knew.

Ce was laughing, enjoying this reaction she was giving him.

"Well, it never came up! Plus I thought you already knew. Most everyone does. Besides, I did keep saying 'I know', didn't I?"

"Yes, but that doesn't have to mean you were _born_ there! Oh, my! We have so much in common! I don't think I know anyone here who was born in Fuchun, even Xiao wasn't! This is so amazing!"

Ce laughed even harder.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way... Da."

Da had been about to say something else, but then stopped herself. She was beginning to feel embarrassed at herself again. A trait Xiao had_ not_ picked up from her.

"I... I'm sorry I just kept talking like that, Ce. I didn't even let you get a word in edgewise. It was very unlike me," she almost mumbled shamefacedly.

"Hey, don't sweat it. You can keep talking, I don't care. I actually like it when you do."

He smiled at her warmly. Da managed a smile back. He was so nice! So much fun! And also, such a gentleman, in his own charming way. It seemed as though he actually understood her. She never thought she'd be lucky enough to be protected by one such as him. She'd known him only a day, and already, she found as though she could never like a man better.

"Ce, I'm-"

Da was silenced by a loud gong that reverberated through the entire palace. For a second, she had no idea what that meant.

And then-

"Hey, it's dinnertime!" Ce exclaimed. He ran a hand through his hair, laughing slightly. His head was bent, and he was looking at her... almost... nervously? Shyly? "Wow. Where'd time go, huh?"

His hand rubbed the back of his neck. It was very endearing.

Da laughed too.

"I guess we _were_ here for longer than we'd planned."

"Yep."

Da was going to thank him politely and conventionally for the meal before bidding him farewell. She had eaten enough, after all. Maybe she would go back to her room and read a good book before going to bed- this time happily.

But on impulse, she decided against it. Instead, she said something she'd never dreamed she would say.

"But you know what, Ce? I wouldn't mind spending every night with you like this. There's no one I'd rather waste time with."

At that, Ce removed his hand from his head abruptly. He stared at her, looking almost incredulous.

Then, his smile was back.

"You know what? How about you and I go for a little walk together in the gardens? You still haven't told me that much about yourself, and I don't_ think_ I need to go through another meal after this."

He gestured down at their empty plates.

His offer thrilled her. Da felt her blush returning fiercely.

"I would love to."

Ce's smile couldn't have been wider.

With that, the two of the got to their feet. Ce offered Da his arm, she took it, and the two of them had left the palace before the rest of the household could sit enter the Hall for dinner and, after seeing their plates, Xiao could announce loudly that she thought she knew where Da was, after all.

**_Flash Forward:-_**

_I love you, Da. Everything about you that night filled me with wonder. I couldn't believe you sweet you were, how kind, and how self-sacrificing. I'd never met anyone like you. __You seemed like the epitome of a perfect girl. All the concern you showed for Xiao, for your father, even for me. How understanding you seemed. I'm so glad I impulsively invited you to take a walk with me that night. All that served to do was make me like you even more. Everything you said... it seemed so interesting, I just felt like I had to listen. I didn't really have a choice either, not when you spoke in that heavenly voice of yours. Plus you were so smart. I loved how I could tell you about something funny, or witty, and not get a blank stare in return! You would say something in return, something that would keep the conversation fun and flowing. You always laughed in the right places, at the right times. And what I loved the most was that I could tell you were having a good time with me. It made me feel so accomplished, so successful at being your guardian. I felt like there was no way I would regret agreeing to protect__ you. And you know what? I was right._

_Yours and yours alone,_

_-Sun Ce._

* * *

><p>Da didn't know for how long she'd sat there holding the letter and the lily to her heart this time.<p>

All she knew was that the bell for lunch had just been rung, and that everyone left behind would soon show up to eat their afternoon meal. But not Da.

Smiling faintly, she stood up. She had another letter to write to the only man she would ever love.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all liked that chapter. As always, please remember to review.<em>

_Thanks._


	3. The Third Lily

_Back again with the third chapter of this story! I must say, even though I haven't received as many reviews as I normally do, I see that my fanfic's been getting quite its share of hits. So I'm encouraged enough to keep posting more chapters! But please people, if you have read this story and liked it so far, do go ahead and review_._ You have nothing to lose! I really want to get your comments and feedback about whether you liked it or not, plus I wanna know that you've been here! lol This story kind of started out as an experiment because I didn't want to keep an idea like this to myself, and now, its come to mean alot to me personally. So I decided a long time ago that I was going to go through with it and finish it before continuing with anything else. _

_Anyways, I hope more than a few people are grateful for this update! So, here's Chapter 3._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The third lily was in the tiger pit. No, not <em>in <em>the pit itself, but in the grounds where the tigers were kept. The doors to the grounds were enormous and black, connected to a thirty-foot high stone wall that was built around it to form a chamber. All around the tiger pit, a twenty yard radius away there were identical, open-roofed huts made of straw and mud-bricks. There were two long, rectangular holes for windows and a bare doorway. Every hut housed several plush chairs, mats, and attendants preparing treats. These attendants were ever-ready to wait on both the tigers and visitors_. _

The circular tiger pit itself was massive, more than ten yards deep and over a quarter of a mile wide. At first sight, it seemed like a miniature jungle for the majestic cats that dwelt within it. There were shrubs, short, stout trees, and even a pond built especially for the tigers' use. And, around the walls of this pit, ropes were attached for the caretakers to swing themselves in, and ladders were propped for them to climb out. Since tigers had always been the emblem of the Sun Clan, it was customary for the kingdom of Wu to breed the noble creatures. There were currently about a dozen adult tigers altogether, and several cubs. From time to time, these trained, loyal tigers were used as mounts in battle_._ But their main purpose was to serve as the delightful pets of the Royal Family of Wu, as well as other dignitaries.

Princess Sun Shang Xiang was a great favorite among them. More so was, of course her eldest brother, who shared and commanded their respect as well as their affection.

The Two Qiaos were still relatively strangers to them, since the tiger pit wasn't a place they visited too often alone. But they were gradually warming up to the sisters.

Da Qiao had now made her way into the gates of the pit and was heartily greeted by the caretakers she hadn't seen in a while. They very hospitably escorted her into her usual hut, offered her refreshments, were politely declined, and left her to herself.

At first, Da simply looked about the one-roomed hut, taking in everything she'd neglected to visit during her absence. It had been over four months that she had been in here last. Yes, it was exactly as she remembered it... not exactly dim due to the afternoon sunlight streaming into the room, having a comfortable air, some cushions facing each other arranged about the place... Absently, she swept her eyes over to the place where she usually sat- and gave a start. For there, cradled right into the deep dent of the crimson cushion, was a gleaming, snow-white parcel.

The much-missed smile lit Da's face up once more.

For the third time in three months, Da was unsuccessful her attempt to keep from rushing to her priceless gift. Breathless, pink-cheeked, and excited as she always was at times like these, she knelt onto her cushion and pulled out her beloved's eagerly anticipated letter from the folds of the satin. Her heart pounding, she began to read.

* * *

><p><em>My Beloved Da Qiao,<em>

_Hey, sweetheart. How've you been so far, my love? I really miss you, darling. More than anyone knows. Reading your letters makes you feel so close, but so far away at the same time. I hope this month didn't go by as slow to you as it did to me. And if we're lucky, we'll only several more to go through instead of dozens the way things are progressing. I'm sorry, honey. I know I seem really down at the moment. It's just, I hoped we'd have made more victories by now. That would have made me closer to seeing your gorgeous face. How I miss it, Da. I would give so much to be where you are right now, in that hut we used to sit in together by the tiger pit. Or anywhere with you, actually, would be heaven compared to this. It would be heaven compared to anything. What wouldn't I give, to hold you in my arms right now, Da? I'm pretty sure I'd be willing to give my life up, if I had to. I've risked it enough times in these past few months anyway, and it would be so much more peaceful to give it up for you._

_We've had... quite a few battles since my last letter actually. Cao Cao now has a clear idea of how powerful we are. So he's been taking care to send enough armies to break us down little by little, rather than attempting to wipe us out completely. It looks like he wants to destroy our morale along with our bodies. Don't worry, Da. We're all safe and accounted for so far- all us generals, anyway. Many of our troops haven't been so lucky. It's been... hard to see them fall like this. Very hard. But I think we'll stand a chance yet. Remember how I whined last time, about not getting the chance to fight the actual Generals of Wei? Well, I'm not missing their company anymore, let me tell you that. We've faced some of them enough times to realize that Cao Cao doesn't just waste their strength on anyone. I'm advising all our soldiers to keep saving as much of their strength as they can. No doubt they're going to need it when they least expect it, judging by how Cao Cao fights. For days, Yu's been working so adamantly to decipher his tactics, I practically had to wrestle him to make him get some sleep a few nights ago._

_Ugh... I don't want to give you any details about our battles, Da. They're pretty gory. But if I know you, you'd want them no matter what. So here they are in a nutshell. A week after that first pathetic excuse for a skirmish, we were ambushed by a force led by Generals Xu Huang and Pang De. Most of the men were either bathing, or preparing their dinner, or beds. It was gruesome, Da. Can you think of a more tragic way for a soldier to die? It wasn't a battle I can say we won. All of us high-ranking officers were in the fray within seconds, of course. I got a glimpse of De, dueling with Lu Meng. I swear Da, if I hadn't rushed to his aid, Meng could've been a goner. But together, we managed to drive De and his men back. He's a pretty powerful soldier, Da, and anyone can see why Meng would have trouble bringing him down. Most of our troops managed to escape with their lives while the eight of us, and some others held off Huang's force. That doesn't mean there weren't enough casualties. When Huang was satisfied that we'd sustained enough losses, he turned back after De. Of course, I gave chase for as long as I could, even though I wasn't on horseback, even after they were out of sight. I was furious at this treachery, Da. Falling upon us, when we weren't even armed, or a threat! Is this how Cao Cao amassed his power? I guess it is. I guess that's how war works._

_The third battle, which was granted to us after we demanded another, introduced Generals Xiahou Dun and Xu Zhu. Their jointed power was unbelievable. Xu Zhu seems like a huge, fat ox at first. But that didn't stay funny after we learned that he could fight like one too. And as for Dun... Well. He may have lost an eye in a battle against the Legendary Lu Bu. But he hadn't lost his life, and I could see how he had survived. He's lethal with that sword of his- I've never seen skill like his before. Yu and I were a match for him, though. I'm proud of how well were able to push him away from our men. Now that we were prepared, we did much better than before. Still, Da. Still. I stayed up for two nights, finding and burying the bodies of my dead men, separating them from the unconscious. These are horrors I never want to you to see, my love. It tortures me to even remember them. By the way, Quan was wounded by Dun after he fled from us and towards the others. Quan won't be fighting for a while. Or walking, for that matter. I'm going to make Dun pay, Da. I swear to you, he'll regret attacking my brother. Zhou Tai's as livid as I am. I called a retreat when I saw what Dun had done to Quan. We just couldn't keep fighting after that. Heck, I'll just say it. I couldn't keep fighting after that. _

_But enough talk about this, Da. There's no need to scare you with any more. I love you, and you love me, and that's all that matters, my angel. Don't you worry about me, sweetheart. When I come back, I promise you, all of this will be gone for the longest time. I won't let you worry anymore. I'll make sure that you're nothing but happy, safe and loved. It'll be just like it was when I was there, only better. Remember? Remember how happy I used to make you, Da? I was good at that, wasn't I? You said I was, didn't you, sweetheart? You told me I didn't even realize how happy I make you. Well, I could say the same about you, cutie, only I would replace the work happy with ecstatic. Remember the first time I took you to the tiger pit? It was a few weeks after you'd arrived at Jian Ye. You told me you'd never seen a tiger before. You said you'd never even owned a cat, or a pet. That made me determined to show you some of the awesomest pets you'd ever see! You weren't sure you'd like tigers, remember, honey? You even told me you were nervous about them. You were afraid they wouldn't like you. Man, I had to fight back a laugh. Not like you? You're so funny sometimes, sweetheart. Anyone who doesn't like you is probably crazy. Or an idiot._

_Well, we talked for quite a while in that hut you're sitting in right now, didn't we? It sure was fun, to say the least! We talked about the tigers, about your stay, about your father, about Xiao, Yu... just about anything we could think to talk about. And I think I may have let something slip about how much I loved your eyes... Ha, did they widen to their fullest extent when I said that, or what? Then I decided to show you Ni-Ko, the tiger cub I named. You sure loved him! I'll admit, it even surprised me to see how quickly he warmed up to you. That was when you decided you liked tigers, and I gotta say, I felt proud at having influenced your decision. I also realized there was more I loved about you than just your eyes. And I felt, or rather hoped, that maybe, just maybe, that there was more than just a friendly feeling of fondness for me on your part. I had a feeling there was. I'd sometimes see it in those beautiful eyes of yours, in those adorable blushes of yours, and only hoped it was what I thought it was. There were so many times, when I thought I'd just ask you how you felt and be done with it, but I stopped myself. To be honest, I was scared that I'd get an answer I wouldn't like. You were always too proper and polite to fall in love with who was protecting you is what I thought, and I was sure there was no chance of it happening if your father forbade it. But still... Still, I couldn't help but keep hoping... and I couldn't help but keep falling for you more and more..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:-<strong>_

"Will this really be your first time ever seeing a real tiger? I mean, you've never seen one from a distance or anything, right? Never glimpsed one from a carriage window?"

"Not at all! I'm kinda nervous... But very excited too. I have no idea how I'm going to react, to be honest."

Da Qiao beamed up at Sun Ce, the sunlight bouncing off her face and making her green eyes twinkle.

He laughed at her enthusiasm, and kept on leading the way towards the tiger pit, slow enough for her to keep up with his stride.

"Still, though, you do know what one looks like, don't you?"

"Yes. Or at least, I'm sure I do. They're sort of like really big, black-striped orange cats, aren't they? I've seen paintings, and heard descriptions."

"You're spot-on. But I'm sure I'll be able to find something you won't be expecting... Here, this way."

Ce led her up to a pair of gigantic black doors that were attached to a wall that resembled a fortress. He pounded three times on the gate.

Almost immediately, the doors began to move.

It took nearly a minute for the doors to be completely opened, but soon enough, half a dozen attendants stood before them, bowing graciously at both Ce and Da and welcoming the pair in.

Da's eyes took in all of it- the huts, the greenery, the scores of caretakers, and, a deep, circular pit some distance away that she was unable to discern porperly.

Once the servants had finished with their greetings, Ce raised his voice.

"As you know, this is Lady Da Qiao's first time visiting these grounds. So I do hope you'll do whatever you can to help me make this a worthwhile visit. Who's with me on this?"

His words were met with cheers of approval from the attendants, and suddenly, loud, rumbling roars, obviously from the tigers who had recognized their master's voice.

Da gasped with surprise, and impulsively grabbed Ce's arm, clinging to it fearfully. Ce laughed at her reaction again.

"Hey, don't worry about a thing. It's gonna be fine, trust me."

Da looked up at him, her eyes wide and her face reddening. She wanted to tell him she was more nervous than he knew, but simply wasn't able to get the words out. She cursed the hotness of her cheeks. He must think her so foolish right now! He must have seen these animals his whole life, of course. She was sure he wasn't able to understand why she would be afraid of them.

Ce's expression changed from amused to concerned.

"Hey. How about we have some refreshments first? I know you're new to this whole tiger thing. I don't want you to meet them without being prepared, you know?"

Da relaxed at once at this. Thank heavens he understood!

"Please," she said, a relieved smile forming on her face.

As Ce immediately gave orders to the attendants to prepare one of the huts nearest to the pit for them, Da couldn't help but notice that many of them had smug, excited looks; even grins, on their faces as they carried out their tasks. She wondered why they'd look that way... it was very curious. Then she realized she was still holding on to Ce's arm. She released it at once, embarrassed again. No wonder the attendants looked so interested by the pair of them.

Da resisted the urge to snap at them all.

_It's not like that, _she wanted to say. _Ce's just protecting me, and trying to make me feel as at home as possible. He'd do the same for anybody else... wouldn't he? _Then she realized, that that wasn't all the truth. Ce never paid this kind of attention to Xiao Qiao. Sure, he did talk to her very kindly whenever he saw her, and asked her if there was anything he could bring for her, anything lacking in the care that was given her. He was always very nice to her, and Da knew that at the very least, he did like the younger Qiao sister. But as soon as Xiao merrily answered that she had everything she needed, aside from just a bit of teasing about Zhou Yu beating him to the question every time, Ce hardly exchanged any more words with Xiao.

Well, maybe that was because he already knew that Zhou Yu was there to make sure she was happy. But still, even Xiao was beginning to tease her about Ce every so often. And Sun Shang Xiang would smirk in encouragement whenever Ce asked Da for her company. Why was that? It wasn't as if Ce had those kind of feelings for her or anything... he was much too proper and respectful of her to fall in love with who he was protecting. But still... still...

_Still..._

She sighed.

"So, how do you like it?"

Da blinked, and gave a start. She hadn't realized, that while she'd been caught up in her own thoughts, Ce had already led her to their hut, had them seated, and was now offering her some tea.

She smiled quickly.

"It's very cozy in here," she remarked. "I like it."

Ce smiled with approval.

"That's good. Well, I guess we could sit here for a bit and talk, until you're ready to see them. The caretakers have some tigers to polish up after all, so it'll take some time either way," he said, waving away the attendants. "Thanks, guys," he muttered to them in an undertone.

Da nodded, still smiling as she sipped her tea.

"So I guess you're liking it here more and more, huh?"

Da nodded again, eagerly this time.

"Of course! Everything just keeps getting better, and there's always something to do. The people here are always so helpful. Even though I still miss Papa and home, I think of all the memories with fondness instead of sadness. They don't cause me pain anymore."

Ce beamed, pleased with this answer.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Makes me feel like a real success."

Da laughed softly.

"You should. After all, you are the main reason I'm so happy here."

Ce's smile faded, and Da bit her lip. Had she said too much.

"Am I really?" he said, his smile returning.

Da refused to make eye contact with him and instead sipped her tea some more, ignoring that it was still hot and hurt her mouth. She continued sipping as she replied.

"Mhmm."

Oh, no. She was growing shy again. Why did this always have to happen? Always, whenever she felt that the two of them would pass a fun, and eventful outing together, something would happen that would render her speechless and blushing. Oh, curse Ce's charm and breathtaking-ness!

"You mean it, Da?"

Once again, it was her name that prompted her to speak more than anything.

Da set her cup down and mustered her courage to look him in the face directly.

"Do you even know how happy you make me, Ce?"

Now it was Ce's turn to be speechless, and surprised at this revelation. Silently, he shook his head.

"Well, you don't even realize what you do that makes me happy sometimes. Even when you do things out of due courtesy for me, it means volumes to me, Ce. And even now, the fact that you're spending all the time you receive in your breaks with just me, when you could be doing so much else, means more to me than you know."

But here, Da's courage waned again, and she cast her face down once more, her face still brightening.

_Now_ what was she supposed to say? She'd caused enough damage. Now there was an awkward silence between them. It'd be better for her to keep her mouth shut.

The seconds ticked by, and Da only felt more and more uncomfortable. Then-

"You have really beautiful eyes."

Da's head snapped up.

Yes, it was indeed Ce who had just said that. Even after her blurted-out confession which had embarrassed both of them, he still managed to tease her. He was now surveying her with his trademark smile, the one that always somehow robbed her of her breath.

She sighed, still regretting that she'd caused him to, as she believed, tease her.

"Thank you."

"My eyes used to be the same color."

Da looked up again, puzzled.

"What?"

Ce laughed at her surprise.

"I'm serious, they did."

Da frowned, scrutinizing Ce's eyes. They were the same as she remembered. Silver. Almond-shaped. Intense. Warm.

"But," she began, confused, "but your eyes are-"

"Colorless, I know. But they didn't used to be until recently. Want me to tell you when they got this way?"

Da stared at him.

_Colorless? That's not what I was going to say. It isn't even what I thought of them._

Silently, she nodded, still gazing at him.

"Well, for a long time, they were as green as yours are. When I was young,everyone wondered where I got them from, because Pop had golden eyes, and Mom has blue ones, which explains Shang Xiang's and Quan's. Then Pop died, and well, they just changed. Almost overnight. I don't know why. But they did. A soothsayer told me it was because my eyes were full of swallowing up all the tears I refused to shed for Father's death, for my family and my people's sake."

He laughed humorlessly.

"And they've been this way ever since."

Da was slightly abashed at his revealing such a tragic side of him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Nah, don't be," said Ce, waving away her apology. "Certain things that change you happen to everyone. Father passed away, and that changed everything normal in my life. What happened to my eyes makes no difference to me. They're part of who I am now."

"I... I understand."

Ce smiled again, watching her as she quietly poured them another cup of tea, not knowing what else to say.

"But still, y'know. I really do love your eyes."

Da's hand slipped, and the teapot fell to the ground, not hard enough to break; but hard enough to overflow until it was emptied of every last drop.

Blood rushed to Da's face and her eyes widened to their fullest extent. Oh, what had she done! She leapt to her feet at once, and snatched the pot off the ground.

"I'm so sorry! That was so clumsy of me, I didn't mean to! I'll clean it up, don't worry, I'll-"

Da stopped when she realized Ce was laughing so hard, he was clutching at his sides.

She was shocked. Was he laughing at_ her?_

"What's so funny?" she demanded indignantly, still breathless. "I don't think it's at all polite to laugh at a guest!"

Ce's laughter ceased at once.

"Forgive me, Da, I wasn't laughing at you," he said hurriedly, trying to stem a few chuckles. "Just at the situation. I mean, how many times have you heard of a girl spilling a teapot after receiving a compliment, huh? Am I that bad at giving them?"

At that point, he couldn't help but let another snicker escape his mouth.

Da giggled. "I guess that is pretty funny. But you're not bad at giving them at all! Maybe- maybe I'm just flustered at receiving them?"

"But I would've thought you've received hundreds like that already. Why would mine be special?"

"I don't know." Da lowered her eyes again, her blush returning. "The maybe flustered at receiving them from _you_," she almost mumbled.

Ce's smile faltered to be replaced by a look of wonder, and he stared at Da, as though lost in concentrated thought.

"That means more to me than you think it does," he said at last.

Another awkward silence loomed between them. Da simply stood there, clutching the teapot, and staring at the floor. She wished for something to happen, and interruption, an explosion, _anything..._

Ce clapped his hands together suddenly, making her jump.

"So! Who wants to go meet some tigers, huh?"

Da looked up in surprise.

"But, I still haven't-"

"Oh, knock it off! Don't expect me to believe you really think I'm gonna make you clean that up. The guards'll take care of it. But for now, there's some tigers you need to see."

With that, Ce took her gently by the elbow, steered her away from the mess she'd been desperately trying to tidy up, and led her outside near the tiger pit.

Once there, he said,

"Okay. So do you want to see a fully-grown one first?"

Da's eyes widened in alarm, and she shook her head immediately.

Ce snickered.

"I thought as much. Alright, wait here. I know just what to bring you."

Before he could turn away, however, Da grabbed his arm.

_"Wait!"_

Ce turned, surprised.

"What is it?"

"Well..."

Da let go of his arm, abashed. Her fingers began twisting together nervously.

"I'm sorry... It's just that...What if they don't like me?"

Ce looked at her incredulously.

"Are you serious?"

Da nodded fervently.

Ce shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, come on. You can't mean it. Why wouldn't they like you? You've had pets before, you know how to treat them..."

Looking up at Ce beseechingly, Da burst into speech.

"No, Ce, I haven't! I've never had pets, I've never even owned a cat, or even a bird! The closest thing I've ever had to a pet is my father's horses, but even those aren't the same things as cats, or tigers, are they? I mean I never even _saw_ them as pets let alone _treated_ them as-"

"Da. Stop."

Ce had taken hold of both her hands and held them together.

"You're going to be fine. Alright? It's going to be fine. I mean, come on! They're just tigers! Just a bunch of over-sized cats. Of course they'd like you. How could anyone not?"

When he saw she still wasn't reassured, he continued.

"Trust me. I wouldn't like you this much if you weren't already the kind of person these tigers wouldn't like. And don't worry about them hurting you, if you are. I'll be right here with you. Alright?"

This time, as he stopped speaking, Da took a deep breath, and gave him a small smile of gratitude.

He smiled back.

"You know, we could head back if you've changed your mind about seeing them," he went on. "Have you?"

Da shook her head.

Ce's smile widened, and grew encouraging.

"Good. I'll be right back, okay, sweetheart?"

_Sweetheart._

Da could hardly wrap her head around the word in time. Sweetheart? He'd just called her that. Nobody had ever, _ever-_

But without another word, Ce walked towards the pit, grabbed one of the ropes that hung from the ground into the center of it, swung downwards and was out of sight.

Da waited for his return fretfully. What sort of animal was he going to bring back? As she stood there, she hoped her encounter with the beast wouldn't be too frightening. And she hoped with all her might that she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of the man she'd so grown to admire.

Within minutes, Ce returned. She could glimpse his head as he climbed up one of the ladders which was propped against the pit. Then his neck, shoulders, and chest came into view... and then his arms... and... was he... Could he be carrying something?

Da squinted her eyes to see better... and almost squealed.

Ce was holding a creature that was hardly bigger than a baby.

Da clasped her hands together. Was this really what a tiger looked like?

She gazed in awe as Ce climbed out of the tiger pit and walked towards her, smiling at her reaction and motioning for her to sit on the ground.

She did so, Ce immediately put the half-asleep tiger cub into her lap.

Da had to resist the urge to cry out in delight at the furry cat's warmth and softness.

Tentatively, she reached forward and began petting the cub's neck and fluffy head, growing overjoyed when, after initially smelling her, it snuggled up to her even closer. She took in this new creature- its triangular-shaped ears, its pink nose, its white paws, its tail, its whiskers... it was without a doubt, one of the cutest things she'd ever seen.

With shining eyes, Da looked up at Sun Ce, remembering, inexplicably, that he'd called her 'sweetheart'.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Ce beamed back at her, proud of his choice.

"You're welcome. That little guy's really important to me, just so you know. I kinda delivered him."

"You did?" exclaimed Da breathlessly. "When?"

"Less than a month ago. In fact, I think he might have been born..." Ce pondered the matter for a few seconds before finding his answer. "... The morning you arrived here."

He looked back down at Da and smiled knowingly.

"I see," Da murmured, as shy as ever as she cradled the little tiger cub. By now, it had woken up a little, and sniffing around, sensed Ce and tried to crawl towards him. Ce laughed at the cub's attempts to reach him when Da placed him on the ground.

"Actually," Ce said, stroking him behind the ears, "I'm pretty sure the first thing he ever saw was me."

"That's amazing!" Da cried. "You're like his... father!"

Ce snickered.

"Well, if you wanna put it that way, I guess I must be. I named him Ni-Ko for the time being, by the way. When he's older, he'll be given a new name."

"Who's going to name him?" Da asked hesitantly.

"Anyone," Ce said simply. "It doesn't matter. They just have to be the first to do it. It could even be you," he finished, smiling at her.

Da smiled back gratefully. It was all she needed to know.

They spent the rest of the afternoon that way, playing with the cub and laughing together. The only visible difference between when they arrived at the tiger pit and when they left, was that they left with his hand holding hers.

_**Flash Forward:-**_

_Knowing you, darling, you're probably about to play with Ni-Ko right now. You're probably wondering if, since he's almost a year old now, it's time to name him something proper. You're probably wondering if you should do it. Well, if I'm right about all that, then I give you license to name him whatever you want right here and right now. I know you'd pick a good name for him, sweetheart. I just wish I was there for you to tell me what you've decided. I know this letter's given you alot of cause to worry about me, and about the others, my love. Just know that we're all okay so far. There's no need for you to be afraid. I made a promise to you, and I'm not going to break it. I'll do whatever it takes to be back with you, and hold you in my arms. I love you, more than anything, and I know that you'll wait for me. I'm just so sorry for taking so long, because I know it's hurting you. But I'll be back yet, and when I am, I'll stay true to every promise I made you. You'll never feel alone again, and everything will be just like we imagined it would be. Just wait some more, sweetie. Know that I love you all the more for all the sacrifices you make for me._

_Yours and yours alone, _

_Sun Ce._

* * *

><p>He'd said that he was sure she'd pick out a good name for him. So that should have been good enough for her, right?<p>

Instead, she was nervous- as nervous as she was when first meeting Ni-Ko. All her fear of tigers had now been melted away, of course, thanks to the visits she'd accompanied Sun Ce on to these grounds.

But now, as she rubbed Ni-Ko's belly in front of the tiger pit she'd been to with Ce only months ago, she was filled with second thoughts. What should she name him? Ce had told her he was special to him- he had delivered him after all. So it had better be a worthwhile name.

The still-cub rolled over onto its front and now stood up, continuing to purr and rub its fluffy head against her palm.

Da Qiao marveled at him. He was almost a year old now, and was so much bigger since she'd last seen him.

Absently, the hand that was stroking his chin lifted his face to meet hers.

At once, Da gasped. She was looking into the tiger's eyes properly for the first time, and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

What was it that Ce had told her that day again?

_I'm pretty sure the first thing he ever saw was me._

True to Ce's words, Ni-Ko's eyes reflected what they'd first seen the very day he was born.

The tiger cub's eyes were as silver and as intense as their master's ever were.

Da beamed with joy, blood rushing to her cheeks and her heart pounding. She knew what she was going to name him now. And she was certain Ce would approve of it when she told him what it was in her letter.

She took a deep breath.

_"Conqueror."_

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all liked that chapter! Wow, it's been months since I left this story hanging... It's about time I updated it! I know this isn't the update to Finally Found You everyone's been waiting for, but remember, the fate of that story is tied to the fate of this one. In other words, please get those reviews started!<em>

_It's seriously been a while since I updated anything for Finally Found You- I need to get going and post another chapter already. So give me an incentive, people! I hope to see you very soon with another update! Do tell me what you thought of this chapter ^.^  
><em>


	4. The Fourth Ribbon

_Hi, everyone! I've decided to quit ignoring this so-called "short story"_ _I began and to update it instead! Considering it's only going to have seven chapters, I think it shouldn't have to be too hard to finish or to keep up with. Also, while it hasn't garnered the amount of reviews or popularity I'd initially hoped for, I do notice that several of my devoted readers have still been awaiting its updates, and for me, that's reason enough to continue writing! I hope this fanfic hasn't been completely forgotten about- it's actually been wonderful to write so far, since it really has been honing my creativity and imagery skills- whatever skills I have, of course!  
><em>

_Also, since this chapter is to be the mid-point of the story, I decided ever since I started publishing this story that I'd change the progression of the story up a bit._

_So, to everyone who has been following this story and has been on the lookout for an update, here's Chapter 4!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>He ran a heavy, battle-callused hand across his eyes, struggling to keep them open as he dragged his weary feet into his tent. The half-healed scars on his wrists from desperately holding off swordsmen were burning into his skin, and the aching, freshly-bandaged arrow wound to his arm was being particularly bothersome tonight.<p>

Still, he pulled back the three-legged stool to his wooden desk and, with a groan, slumped onto it, his broad shoulders sagging with fatigue from the evening's drills.

It seemed as if his entire body was throbbing with pain. He could barely register his surroundings: the desk, the faintly-burning oil-lamp, his armor and weapons piled together in a corner, the long, narrow bedroll on the side he simply wanted to drop right onto... But there was no way he was going to sleep without doing what he always did whenever he received those which he anticipated the most, those which were more precious to him than anything on the entire campsite. He'd made a promise, and he meant to keep it. And hs promise was to keep on delivering his tokens of love, and, come what may, read hers the very night that they arrived. No matter how bone-tired or beat-up he may feel.

He turned his eyes on the latest one right now, the tightly-bound scroll which was neatly secured, as always, with a pretty scarlet satin ribbon. He positioned his hands on either sides of it, a smile playing on his lips. The ribbon was her way of letting him know that this letter was from her, that he ought to save it for last. And save it for last he always did. She never failed to send them. They were always as punctual and delightful as she was herself. Perhaps she sent them out the day his gifts reached her, perhaps within hours of receiving them and reading them. A surge of love rushed to his heart, as he pictured his beloved, anxiously awaiting his return, counting off the days when he finally came back to her, when she would finally be able to fall asleep in his arms, looking forward to his letters and lilies as patiently as possible, as he knew she must be.

Now, he reached for the scroll, carefully pulled the ribbon free to stow it with the others in the special place he'd made for them, unrolled the parchment, and began to read.

* * *

><p><em>My dear, Brave, Wonderful Sun Ce,<em>

_I write this letter, hoping with all my heart that it finds you in a better condition than you were in when your last one left you. Thank you so much for yet another exquisite lily, and more importantly, your sweet words of love, Ce. I'll cherish them with the others until you return. I've decided to stop looking at things that used to please me until I know you're safe and back here with me. The world looks so dull and lifeless without you, my love. Everything I love just has less color, less life to it because you're not there to enjoy it with me. All I can do to comfort myself whenever it really hits me that you're not here is think really hard about when you finally will be. It's hard to do, but its enough to fill me with enough strength to keep hoping. I don't think about any other possibility, I don't let myself imagine that maybe, just maybe, you might not come back to me. Because I know my Ce, and I know my Ce wouldn't promise me he'd come back if he didn't think he could. And my darling, I know you're plenty strong enough to make it back, especially since you know you're going to return to the beautiful life we're going to have together.  
><em>

_Ce, my love, reading your last letter sent chills over my body and I could scarcely keep from shaking. What I would have done... How I would have taken it if anything had happened to you... Ce, it brings me to tears just thinking about it. I just can't face a world without you in it Ce, I don't want to, I don't want to think of it! Please, please, promise me you'll be more careful in the future. I know you do nothing but your best on the battlefield, but the thought of my simply staying here, helpless to you, and to the others as well, whiile you face dangers I can't even imagine, makes me worry to no end. I wish I could be more useful to you, Ce. You could have taken me with you, like I'd wanted. I could have helped you. I could have helped ensure none of you were hurt. And we'd never have had to be apart, I'd never have to cry myself to sleep most nights knowing I won't see you again for many more moons..._

_But there, I won't talk so. I know you don't like seeing me like this, or even hearing from me in this state. So darling, for your sake, I'm going to stop and instead tell of the things going on here. Shang Xiang's bearing up very well. She has as much faith in your victory as anyone could hope to have. She's even been grumbling about how she wished she could have accompanied all of you into battle, instead of letting Quan take all the glory as your support. But she stopped at once after remembering that the prime reason you left her behind was to provide company for Xiao and I. Xiao actually burst into tears when she learned of your predicament during the last few battles. She's been so worried for Yu, and has been showing it a good deal less than you'd expect her to, that I think the news finally took its toll on her. But she was reassured after Yu sent her enough letters to prove he'd recovered perfectly. Xun's been so perfect at helping us all bear up. He makes me see the hopeful side of things, that if I've passed so many years in such a blink, then a matter of months will seem like nothing to me. But I don't think any wait could feel longer than waiting to be back in your warm, strong, protective embrace, Ce. I know it couldn't.  
><em>

_Ce, I want to take you back to a night of deep uncertainty, very much like these nights have been. You know which night I'm referring to, don't you darling? I think it was just about the happiest night of my life. You made me feel like a princess that night, just by the way you looked at me, the way you touched me, the things you said. I'm so grateful that it happened the way it did. I'm so glad that I'd made up my mind to do what I'd done, which led to you making me happier than any person has ever made me. And I'm never going to forget it as long as I live. I'm going to cherish the memory forever, and play it back over and over until you've returned, and we can make more that are just as sweet, just as fulfilling. It's one of the things that gives me strength, this memory, it gives me the faith and the courage enough to believe that you'll return, victorious, before long. I wonder where we would be if it wasn't for that night. No doubt Xiao and I would have been sent home. And I don't want to think about whether or not you would be sending my beautiful lilies to someone else!  
><em>

_I'll never forget how I was just so restless that night. I couldn't sleep at all, try as I might. All I could do was toss and turn, and worry, and frown, and be nervous and anxious. I'd done some thinking, you see, about this war. I thought about the past few months I'd spent at Jian Ye Palace, and how quickly they'd seemed to fly by. A dreadful thought had seized me, Ce. What if the war went away, and so did we? I didn't want to think about it. But I couldn't help it. I'd grown so attached to you Ce, so quickly and suddenly, that the thought of parting from you repulsed me. I'd been falling in love with you, I knew I had been. It was the easiest thing I've ever done- how could I not have, Ce? I was destined to. There was no way I was walking away from meeting you without it happening. I loved you, love you all too dearly. Loved you too much to let you go. And I knew you'd never love me. Not only was I not of royal blood, you were _you. _The most wonderful person I'd come across. Surely you'd treated me with kindness and respect because that was the way you were. I couldn't hope for anything else. And the mere idea of you being with anybody else was enough to drive me to tears. Suddenly, I couldn't bear to stay in the same place. I had to go outside and think, and I knew exactly where I needed to go. Little did I know what was soon to follow as I hurried towards my spot..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:-<strong>  
><em>

It was nighttime.

It was silent. It was still.

So was every last person inside Jian Ye Palace as they prepared to sink into their usual sleep patterns, untroubled by the fact a menacing war was brewing right outside of their borders, or that at any moment, it could spread to within the lands which kept them safe.

Or rather, every last person, save perhaps one.

Just one.

For amid the serene, sedative atmosphere that was being generated and absorbed by the inhabitants of the palace, there was someone who was not experiencing the peace of mind he so rightfully deserved.

Sun Ce was restless tonight. Nothing he did enabled him to shake off the qualms, the emotions, the worries that had been plaguing his mind all day long.

He stretched out his legs to their fullest extent as he half-sat, half-lay in his armchair, his head turned to the window, his brow furrowed. His arms were on either side of him, supported by sizable , cushioned armrests, and his feet, sore from the day's rounds and from attending several conferences at court, were limp upon a heavily padded velvet pillow.

Still, Ce felt far from relaxed. He couldn't bring himself to indulge in sleep, or rest of any sort, not as long as he could still remember what he'd learned today- that he had to make a highly vital decision, one that could either potentially destabilize Wu, or solidify its power and legitimacy.

The Kingdom of Wei had injured, and even killed, a great number of Wu civilians close to the border the two kingdoms shared during an internal skirmish a few days ago. The whole of Eastern Wu was enraged. Many of the peasantry began screaming for all-out war with Wei, with whom Wu had already been undergoing some hostility over political matters. As Emperor of Wu, Ce could hardly ignore his people's protests, not least of all because he knew all too well how they felt. The families of the peasants who had been killed were now orphaned, or widowed, or bereft of sons and daughters; in a few cases all three.

Despite already seeing to it that the mourning households had been compensated most generously, and the injured had been provided with ample medical care, Ce knew it could never be enough. He was still obliged and expected to take some sort of political action, whether it meant sending an ambassador to negotiate some sort of territorial restraining order with Wei, or declaring war upon Wei as per consequence for its heinous actions.

Ce exhaled heavily, letting his head drop back, and shut his eyes, casting out his mind in hopes that it would find something, somewhere in its recesses, to put him at ease with.

Almost immediately, and with no surprise from him, it landed on Da Qiao.

Her face, which had become so familiar to him now, was conjured up before his mind's eye at once.

For the life of him, Ce didn't know how he managed it so effortlessly, but he smiled. His only explanation was that, whether present or not, Da was always able to have that impact on him.

He opened his eyes. Yes, he could still picture her as clear as day. Beautiful, beaming, slightly blushing, and always, _always, _just a little bit bashful.

Ce sighed, and this time it was not heavy or anxiety-ridden as the first time he'd done it. This time it was... it was... wistful. Full of... longing. His heart was craving something. No, _someone._ Ce knew all to well, and for far too long just who it was.

He lifted his arm and brought his hand to his temples, lightly resting his head on his knuckles.

He would have been able to go on thinking of her for hours, even until he feel asleep, where he could see her in his dreams. Only now that so many concerns had emerged surrounding his lands, he could no longer think of Da without having a dark cloud looming over his head.

Were he to declare war upon Wei, which his officials recommended since this would give him a chance to expand Wu's empire as well avenge the rights of his people, Jian Ye Palace would at once become a target of the enemy's. It could not stay a safe enough haven for Da and Xiao Qiao to stay, carefree and with the most protection they could be offered. Ce would have to send them back.

He would have to send Da back.

Ce cursed under his breath as he rose to his feet in agitation.

Calling it unfair was a gross understatement. It had only been three months, hardly three months at all. Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't he have had more time with her, at the very least? It wasn't fair, having to send her back. It was one of the last things he wanted to do, after only three months.

Ce leaned against his window frame, dimly gazing at the beauty of the moonlit gardens before him. He shut his eyes once more and took a deep breath. He could almost hear her sweet, lilting laughter.

_Da..._

He was in love with her, he knew. He'd known for a while now, just how much she'd grown to mean to him. He knew all too well how much he was loathe to part her from his side.

But he had no other choice! Declaring war meant that he himself, along with most of his top comrades-in-arms would have to ride into battle. And who would protect Da then? Yes, there were still palace guards and the like, and he could probably leave behind a capable officer or two. But there was no one other than himself to whom he could fully entrust Da's safety. He was now able to understand how difficult it must have been for Qiao Xuan to give up his daughters to a stranger. Albeit the stranger was his emperor, but Ce knew that even the protection provided by an one of his standing could never be enough to reassure a father completely.

And now, Ce had no choice but to have them return home, where, for once, they may be safer than they were at the palace.

But the idea that Da might find another upon returning home, the possibility that she would accept his proposal and find love with him was enough to crush Ce. He didn't think he'd be strong enough to let it happen. But why should he believe his feelings were even important to Da at all?

He had spent so little time with her, and was so unsure of letting her know how he felt, that he never did. She'd had no way of knowing about his love for her. He had never felt this way about anyone, that much was certain. She had touched his heart in a way no one ever had, and she did it without even meaning to. But he still held himself back, revealing the true extent of his feelings for her.

Yes, there had been several times where he was sure he caught Da gazing at him in a way that mirrored how he saw her in his heart. He could have sworn he'd made her inadvertently blush multiple times. He was positive that once, while and standing close by her, he could hear her heartbeat quicker when he let his hand brush against her smooth, delicate fingers.

He could see in her eyes, her large, radiant green eyes, how fond she was of him. She would always hold him in high esteem with the way she looked at him, and was warmer and friendlier towards him than she was with anybody else she'd met. But fondness, or warmth or friendliness wasn't enough for Ce to be able to confess his love. What if she didn't feel the same way at all? What if, by divulging his love, he embarrassed her? What if it made everything between them so awkward, she was unable to look him in the eyes again?

_What is _wrong_ with me?_

Ce had never been cautious, or hesitant or even uncertain about anything before. Usually, when he wanted something, he attained it as easily as he could. But this was in no way the same. This was _Da_ he was thinking about. The girl who was more special than anyone else he would ever know. A girl who wasn't a mere prize to be taken, or won.

And, as sheepish as Ce might have felt saying any of this out loud, the question in his mind remained: _was_ he even good enough for Da? Sure, he may be emperor. Sure, he may be desired by half of all the eligible young women in Wu. Yes, he had earned a name for himself, he had proven to be a model young man in battle; a fair and beloved ruler, a dutiful son and brother. But somehow, to him, even all of his great achievements didn't seem worthy of someone like Da. Rather, they almost paled in comparison to her every aspect.

It was not her beauty. Many women were born beautiful. And although they didn't have the astonishing loveliness and charm that Da Qiao possessed, they could still certainly claim beauty. All had failed to make Ce bat an eye. But Da was more than that. Da never had to_ try_ to look beautiful, all she had to be was herself. And it was herself that Ce had fallen in love with. She was so gentle and kind of heart. Ce had never met anyone so understanding and patient, never known anyone as selfless or caring as she. She was gentle and demure, yet also had wit enough to keep up with someone as humorous as himself. She could be so funny, and whenever she opened up to people- which was seldom, if you didn't count Ce- her conversation was engrossing and her intellect impressive. She could make him listen, make him laugh, make him love. But above all, Ce could never stop thinking about how sweet she was to him, how she was never too busy to entertain him, and how she never failed to enjoy his company. It flattered him beyond words, and warmed his heart.

Yes, Da was as close to perfect as anyone he could hope to meet. She surely deserved better than him. He felt this way knowing that he was no second-rate prize to settle for either.

Of course, his feelings for her would mean nothing if he was sure that Da would be_ happy_ without him. He would willingly step aside if he had an inkling that he would not be able to give her everything she deserved.

And yet... there was one thing he would always, always believe, and it was this: that no one could love Da as much as he did.

No one could give her more than he was willing to, no one could make her happier than he could. No one could wake up realizing that they were with her, that they were loved by _her, _with more joy, more gratitude, more relief.

There was so much, _so much_ that Ce wished he could do to prove it to her.

That lovely smile of hers... Ce wanted to be the one to make it appear on her breathtaking face as many times in a day as possible. He wanted her to grace him, and only him, with that sincere, adoring gaze she'd worn while staring at him a few times. He wanted to hear her sweet laughter, hear her whisper that she was his and nobody else's.

Ce wanted to hold her high above his head and promise her the world, promise her a lifetime of happiness, promise her, and_ only_ her, every bit of his love and himself. He wanted to be the one she waited for every night, the one she would look for after the daily court, the one in whose arms she awakened every morning.

He wanted, more than anything, for Da to tell him she loved him. If it were only for a second, it was what he wanted.

Ce sighed again, this time in defeat.

It was of no use. His priority was to protect her, not to fall in love with her. Besides, Da could probably inspire love in anyone she wanted- _anyone_. She was in no way obliged to pick him. And maybe she even had someone waiting for her when the war was over. Maybe it wasn't Ce's business to love her at all, he realized, his throat tightening with distaste at this possibility.

That settled things. They were to be taken home by the end of the week, no later. No doubt this would not sit well with Zhou Yu as Ce knew he'd become very taken with the younger Qiao sister himself, but Yu would easily understand that this was the best option they had for the Qiaos' safety, and would know better than to quarrel.

His mind made up, it was time for Ce to get some much-needed rest.

He was just about to turn away from the window, when a slight, progressing movement caught his eye, freezing him to the spot.

A lone figure was slowly but steadily making its way across the meadows. All of Ce's senses grew alert. His eyes widened to their fullest extent, and his nostrils flared in alarm as he tried to discern the intruder. Who could it be? Within the few frantic seconds of what he'd just witnessed, the most obvious conclusion jumped to his mind. An enemy? A spy, perhaps? An assassin from Wei?

But that was impossible, for the person was walking away from the palace, implying that they had snuck_ out_, rather than looking as though they were trying to creep_ in_.

Ce let himself relax, and drew in a breath of relief. So it wasn't a would-be killer, thank heavens.

Yet all still didn't seem to be well. Why would someone be walking out of Jian Ye Palace, at such late an hour at all? Ce peered out more carefully, squinting in an attempt to make them out...

His eyes grew even wider than their fullest extent when he realized who it was.

* * *

><p>Sun Ce moved cautiously, little by little, towards the familiar, enormous cherry-blossom tree Da Qiao was standing under.<p>

Her back was turned to him, and her head trained up towards the tree's branches, staring. She was completely oblivious of his presence.

He didn't wish to scare or startle her by appearing suddenly, from out of nowhere. He merely wanted to warn her against staying out alone at night, later explaining why it was no longer safe. And to escort her back into her room.

Well. Also to figure out why she'd wandered outside in the first place.

As he neared her, Ce couldn't help but note how lovely the cherry-blossom tree looked tonight. Everything was more or less dark, but somehow, the tree was framed against the night sky, appearing colorful enough to him. It was remarkable, how its petals were still a soft, luminescent pink, almost as though they were gleaming within their dark surroundings as they gently floated to the ground.

He was close enough now to reach out and touch her shoulder now, but he decided against it. Da seemed too transfixed by the tree for him to have the heart to be so intrusive.

Instead, he spoke.

"Da?" he said softly.

As he expected, Da gave a start and whipped around at once, her hand on her heart.

Ce saw that her hair was down, and hung in a perfect, glossy black cape around her elbows. It occurred to him that he'd never seen her with her hair down before. H thought she looked even more beautiful this way. Ravishing, in fact.

She was breathing slightly heavily due to the surprise of being caught, and her face revealed how much he had stunned her.

"Ce," she breathed. Her eyes flitted from his face to his hands to the ground to the sides. Her fingers began twisting together, and from the light of the moon, Ce could see the tint of embarrassed pink of her cheeks.

It seemed quite likely that Ce was the one person she'd desperately been hoping wouldn't be the one to find her.

"You startled me," she said at last, looking up at him bravely.

Ce smiled at her.

"The one thing I was trying not to do. Clumsy me, huh?"

Da managed a smile of her own, then turned her eyes to the ground immediately, silent once more.

Ce peered at her.

"Is there something wrong, Da? Any reason why you're out here so late?"

She shook her head silently, still not making eye contact. When he didn't respond, she understood that she hadn't explained herself enough.

"I just... wanted to come out and look at the tree. I don't know why, really... I just felt it would make me feel better."

"_This_ tree?" Ce inquired in surprise, gazing up at it himself. "Why?" he asked out of genuine curiosity.

Da smiled broadly, which gently touched the tips of her face.

" Well. It's just so beautiful. Isn't it?"

She raised her head back towards it adoringly, lifting her hands in the air to catch some of the falling petals.

"Sure is," Ce murmured, watching the person he found more beautiful than anyone or anything he'd ever laid eyes upon.

"What were you trying to feel better about, Da?" he asked softly, letting her know he hadn't missed her concerning remark.

Da looked back at him quickly, eyes wide in slight panic.

For a moment, Ce was sure she was going to refuse to tell him. But then-

Da sighed- a sigh not unlike the ones he'd emitted back in his room. She'd decided to tell him somehow- without him even pressuring her to let him know.

"I was just thinking... about this war," she began.

Ce nodded once, understanding. Of course she'd been worried about the war. What else would she be thinking of? She and Xiao had been away from home, from their father, for more than long enough now. Of course she was afraid for them. Of course she thought of how dangerous it was to stay, how badly she wanted to return home. It was perfectly understandable.

Ce would be a fool to hope that she'd been thinking of anything else.

"And I started wondering after a while... what happens when it's over... Ce?"

She turned her eyes on him beseechingly.

Ce blinked.

_What?_

"I'm not sure what you-"

"I mean... I know it'll be over sooner or later, everyone does. But... what's going to happen to me when it is? I... I'll be sent back home. Won't I?"

"Of course you will!" Ce answered at once. He had to do his best to reassure her. He couldn't possibly let her think anyone would keep her here against her will."What else would happen, Da? Don't be worried about things like that. I'd make sure you and Xiao went back, you know I would."

He did his best to reassure her. He couldn't possibly let her think anyone would keep her here against her will. Strangely, Da didn't seem as pleased as he thought she'd be at his words.

"I understand. It's just that... If that does happen, it means... that everything's going to go back to the way it was. As if the war had never happened."

She looked so miserable as she uttered those words, Ce was baffled. This was not how he'd expected she would react.

"Da," he began gently, trying to talk reason into her, "isn't that a _good_ thing, Da?"

"I don't _want_ to go back home as if nothing's changed!" Da blurted out suddenly, loud enough for several excessive petals to slip off the tree. "I don't want everything to be over and done with and... and- forgotten-!"

She stopped mid-sentence, as though preventing herself from saying anymore just in time, and pressed her mouth shut tightly. Her throat trembled unpleasantly, implying that she was having a difficult time controlling her words from escaping her lips. The redness of her face increased slightly, and she wrenched her gaze away from Ce and towards the ground once again.

Ce could barely grasp the incomprehensibility of the situation. Why was Da behaving this way? This certainly wasn't how he'd always thought she felt. What didn't she want to change? What didn't she so desperately want to be forgotten?

"Da-"

"I'm just... afraid."

It was said in a whisper, barely loud enough for him to hear, with no eye contact being made. But it was still divulged. A small, slight plea for help, for understanding. And it was divulged to him.

"Why should you be afraid, sweetheart?"

To his surprise, Da snapped her head back up, looking at him with anguish in her eyes.

"You _see?_"

Ce was taken aback. He'd never before heard her sound more strained, more sorrowful. What had he said?

"You _see? _That's exactly the point! What if I did go back home, and then everyone went back to how their lives used to be? What if it became like you never knew me? What if you went on to meet someone else who needed protection, or even someone who didn't? What is you started spending time with her? Making her happy? Calling her _sweetheart?_ What if you-"

She was cut off by her own sudden sob. She clapped a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle it, to steady herself.

As Ce stood rooted to the spot, robbed of his speech at her admission, she cleared her throat with some difficulty, bravely lifted her head to meet his eyes, and continued.

"What if you fall in love with her?"

Da's words were this time clearer than ever, but no one could have missed the underlying sorrow of her voice. It wasn't even worth her attempting to hide it. She looked him straight in the eyes when she uttered her next words.

"Forget me?"

Her voice was now shaking with suppressed emotion.

_"I couldn't bear it."_

She cast her eyes back down, shutting them, and sighed in resignation, defeat, wistfulness. Ce hadn't spoken a word to her. He hadn't even made an attempt to calm her, or even made a sound. It seemed only to clear to Da that this was over.

"I'm sorry," she whispered shakily. "I had no right to say any of this. I didn't mean to- to embarrass you, or... offend you. Please forgive me."

She received no response. Somehow, she dared to flick her eyes up at him, timidly.

He was watching her with an unfathomable expression- almost no expression. All he did was keep his silver, almond shaped eyes on her, never leaving her face.

The sight of Ce watching her with such intensity, but with nothing to say to her, filled Da with fear and regret. Ce saw it spread across her face immediately, making it quiver, and making her eyes water.

"Oh, I've been such a fool," she cried, unable to control her quaking voice. "I should have known this would happen. I never should have said anything. Now I've ruined our friendship. I've just made everything worse!"

She stopped herself short, trying to calm down. Facing downward and holding herself, she took several deep breaths, still struggling not to cry. Finally, she faced him again, now appearing more composed.

"I hope you can forgive me someday. Ce, I'm so desperately sorry."

With her hand covering her mouth to keep from saying any more, Da looked away and moved forward, as though to walk past him and back into the palace.

She was stopped in her tracks by Ce gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Da turned her eyes back to him at once in surprise, her face both confused and questioning.

_"I love you."_

The confusion in her eyes instantly gave way to astonishment. Nothing could have prepared her to hear those words from him, absolutely _nothing_.

For a moment, no one and nothing made a sound.

All was silent. All was still.

Not even the chirping of crickets could be heard.

All that happened was that Ce stared at Da, and Da stared at Ce with unblinking eyes.

Then, even as Ce's hand was on her shoulder, he could feel Da's heartbeat returning, rapidly and loudly. Blood rushed to her face, making her cheeks flare a brighter crimson than ever before. Her beautiful, starry green eyes were wide and amazed. Her breath came back in heavy intakes.

"What?" she breathed finally, her eyes never leaving his face. "What did you say?"

Ce carefully took hold of her other shoulder and turned her towards him to face her completely before he spoke.

He had been astounded while listening to her confession. All his previous thoughts, doubts and qualms about letting her know how he felt about her... at first they had all been resurfacing as she spoke... and then, little by little, they ebbed away to nothingness. Then, he knew. He knew there was only one thing he could do. Only one thing he wanted to do. And that if he didn't do it now, he never would. And at last, he realized, that he never needed to prove anything to Da. There had never been anything for him to fear. All he'd had to do, was feel the way he felt, and be the way he was. He realized it perhaps a little late, but not late enough to lose the one he cared for more than anything in the world. Not late enough to put things right, to give both of them what they craved.

He bent his head forward slightly to look her in the eyes.

"I love you, Da. I've always loved you. There's never been, and never could be anyone else but you. You're not the one who should be sorry, I am; because I should have told you the moment I realized it, but I didn't know what I know now. There's nothing clearer in my life than what I wish and feel for you. I'm in love with you, Da, and I don't plan on losing you to anything, or to anyone. No one can take you away from me except for you, because... I love you."

Da's lips were trembling the whole while Ce spoke, and she was blushing harder by the second. Her eyes were rapidly filling with tears, but she blinked them away as quickly as she could before they spilled.

"You... do?" she whispered in semi-disbelief, unable to disguise the utter joy contained in her voice.

"Of course I do. How couldn't I? You're the sweetest, most wonderful person I've ever met, Da. You're loving, and kind, and clever, and funny... No one understands me the way you do. No one speaks to me the way you do, no one smiles or looks at me the way you do. I've never felt happier or more appreciated around anyone else. You've given me all your trust and all your time, and have never thought to ask me for anything, despite knowing that I'd walk the world to find you a blade of grass you wanted. Nobody could be more selfless or considerate. There's nobody in the world who's _anything_ like you. It was just waiting to happen. I was _bound_ to fall in love with you, Da, I was destined to. And now... Now I do."

Da laughed jerkily, shaking with elation and surprise at his words, and still attempting to keep from crying.

"Oh, Ce," she managed to say, supporting herself with his arms, "I... I wish I'd known this sooner. We could have spent so much more time... I could have acted with you the way you wanted. The way that _I_ wanted. We needn't have had to keep it all bottled up inside... and now... I don't know how much more time we'll have. Now I'll have to leave and-

She looked up at him, torn.

"And I'll never see you again."

Her lips quivered again, and her shoulders shook violently under his hands. A sob was successful in betraying her. She fought against giving into it.

"Ssh, Da," Ce said softly, giving her shoulders a gentle, calming squeeze. "You don't have to worry about that. Because Da, there's something I've... something I've been meaning to ask you."

Da looked up at him, half-curiously, half-sorrowfully.

"Anything."

Ce waited for a moment, as he surveyed her, his eyes warm and intense, his entire form radiating love and protection for her. He raised one of his hands from her shoulder and tenderly caressed her face; her smooth, soft, blushing face. He let his thumb lovingly trace circles over her cheek, inwardly rejoicing when she shut her eyes and dreamily leaned in to his touch. She reached up and gently placed her hand upon his wrist.

The sight of her, standing right under his nose so serenely and trustingly with petals in her hair, allowing him to stroke her face so intimately and blushing harder, inspired more love in him than even he'd bargained for. Her gorgeous, radiant face was made all the more irresistible with the gentle expression she wore, her large melting eyes, beautiful even when closed, made him want to do nothing but fill them with happiness, see them look upon him with love.

"Da," he whispered, his voice overwhelmed with emotion for her.

She half-opened her eyes questioningly, a sweet, faraway look on her face.

Without him even realizing it, Ce's other hand moved from resting on her shoulder, to encircling her waist. Instead of pulling away, as he feared she would do, Da molded her body into his arm, letting him draw her to him.

He lowered his face to hers. She continued gazing at him softly, shyly, unsuspecting of what was to come.

Ce leaned into Da and kissed her.

It was unbelievable. Da's lips parted at first in a gasp, then gave in to his kiss so quickly, it was as though she'd been wanting this, that she'd been waiting for it. Ce was lost, lost in the sweet taste of her, in the softness of her lips, in the eagerness of her response, surpassed only by his. He inhaled her fragrance, her very essence, the flowery hint of her skin, letting her scent intoxicate him. He pulled her up against his body, and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pressing herself closer to him as his hand slid down her waist, another sifting through her long, silken hair. Her hand found its way to his chest to feel his heartbeat quickening, which caused her to smile against his lips with pleasure. His eyes were shut, he wanted to take her into all of his remaining senses. He wasn't tasting, touching, smelling or hearing anything that wasn't Da, and that suited him perfectly. Da was his, and he was hers, and there was nothing and nobody who could pry them apart. He enclosed his arms around her waist as he kissed her some more, letting her know that he loved her, that he wanted her, that he intended to keep her forever...

It could have been seconds or minutes later that Ce returned to his senses, and wrenched himself apart from her. Both of them gasped for air, almost panting. Da was holding onto his arms for support, looking up at him in wonder, clearly surprised at how the two of them lost control. But what she most most affected by was... his kiss itself. That it could have given her so much pleasure. That he could have opened her up so easily, that he could have made her want him so much. It was shocking, and eye-opening, and even thrilling and delightful, but all Da could think of was-

She reached up and lightly touched her lips to her fingers.

_Oh, the kiss..._

There was nothing Ce needed to know for what he was about to do next. All he needed was standing right here, under the cherry blossom tree.

Da barely had time to recover from their passionate, drawn-out moment, when Ce took a purposeful step towards her, causing her to have to lightly rest her back against the tree, and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Da's mouth fell open.

The clearing was robbed of sound once more. All she could do was stare at him, hardly daring to believe her ears. He was still there, waiting for an answer, his face shining with a hard determination. Silently, both her hands reached up to cover her face, save for her eyes, which were rapidly flooding with tears.

And this time, she didn't bother to stop them. This time, she really did cry. At last, her face crumpled, and the tears she'd never shed before him, the tears been fighting back for so long broke free, and poured down her face unrestrained. Da sobbed without hesitation, as she did her best to collect herself.

"You can't mean it," she gasped between sobs, her eyes fixed on his face. "I could never be good enough. I don't deserve you, I'm all wrong for you. You're so brave- and strong- and kind, and generous- and handsome... You care about everyone, you're always there when people need you. There's nothing you can't do. Because of you, people can laugh even when they're sad... You could make any old decrepit woman feel special. You could have anyone you wanted, _anyone_, Ce-"

Ce gently placed his fingers over her lips, quieting her.

"Do you love me?"

The question threw her off-guard, as though she'd been expecting something much more complicated, something much more difficult than answering a question.

But her body ceased to shake. Her sobs slowly ebbed away and her brow cleared as she realized where this was going. Color returned to her face, and her look of fear and sorrow was replaced with one of such adoration, such surprise mingled with gratitude, it could take anyone's breath away.

"Oh, Ce," she breathed, looking as though she wanted to kiss him again, and this time, never let him go.

"Do you, my love?"

Her face broke into a smile, filled with such bliss and sweetness and shyness as never before.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I do."

A wave of emotion swept over Ce, engulfing him in delight, overwhelming him happiness.

He took Da's smooth hands in his, lacing their fingers, and drew her nearer so that their foreheads were touching.

"Say that again," he ordered urgently, his voice constricted, watching her, not wanting to miss a moment of this.

Da beamed, her eyes filling with happy tears once more. Reaching up, she took Ce's face in both her hands before she uttered the words that were truer than any fact she'd come to know, the words she cherished beyond any other feeling she had.

_"I love you, Ce."_

"Again."

"Ce, I love you."

"Again!"

"I love you, I love you, _I love you-_"

She sang the words repeatedly as Ce, inwardly praising the heavens for his amazing fortune, brushed kisses against her cheek, against her neck, her forehead and came down on her mouth once more, which she received all too happily, letting him pour out all his emotions into the kiss one more time.

When he had finished thanking her, he took her in his arms and surveyed her, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"So," he said, flashing her his trademark smile, and making her heart flutter madly in her chest.

"Whaddaya say, sweetheart?"

Da blushed from her throat to the roots of her hair. She shut her eyes for a brief second, allowing herself just one moment of internal squeals of joyfulness and ecstasy as she savored what he was asking of her. Her big, ecstatic smile never left her face. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and met Ce's silver, intense gaze fully.

_"Yes!"_

It was a shout, loud enough to cause nearby birds to take flight, showering the couple in heaps of cherry blossoms as Da flung herself into Ce's arms, giving them the congratulations anyone would love to have.

Ce scooped up his bride-to-be, his ears ringing with happiness and his heart pounding elatedly, and with one final kiss to seal the deal, he loped back towards Jian Ye Palace, whirling her around with their delighted laughter ringing out across the sky.

* * *

><p><em>You made me the happiest girl, the happiest woman in the world that night, Ce. When you carried me back into the palace and brought me back into the room for the night, I didn't want you to leave. I wanted to hold onto your arm after you tucked me in. I was trying to summon up my courage, and be brave enough to ask you to stay with me all night. I just never wanted your arms to leave me, ever. I wanted to live in them always. But maybe it was better that I was too shy to do it. Because when you finally left, after you kissed me good night, and whispered that you loved me, Ce, I lay in bed for a little while, trying and failing to fall asleep. And then, I climbed out and walked towards the windows, opening them and stepping onto the balcony. I gazed out at the moon, unable to hide my smile of joy, making no attempt to stem the flow of happy tears leaving my eyes. I was so grateful for the night, so overjoyed. So in love. I began to dance around the balcony, all by myself, knowing there was no one to watch and disturb my delight. I danced and danced, laughing and crying, trying to imagine how it would feel being your bride- your bride! The thought of being married to you filled me with such ecstasy, such happiness, I opened my mouth to cry out into the sky with joy- until I heard an equally loud whoop of laughter coming from a balcony several floors above me. The whoop of laughter from a man in love.<br>_

_I love you, Ce. For now and forever.  
><em>

_Yours and yours alone,  
><em>

_Da Qiao._

* * *

><p>Ce remained holding the letter for a long time after reading it, a smile of nostalgia on his face. How Da could surprise him, even after he was certain he'd learned everything he needed to know about her. It just went to show that Ce could always count on learning something from his would-be wife, and how he adored her for it.<p>

But he knew he would have to retire to bed in just a few hours if he was to lead an army tomorrow. Already, the light of his oil-lamp was dimming,signaling that his time was running out. He had to write his reply to his love as soon as possible if she was to receive it in time. His smile never leaving his face, Ce reached for a scroll of parchment, retrieved his quill, and began to write._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Well, since this IS the midpoint of the story, that was the longest chapter yet! I do hope it was worth the read. Please do remember to review and tell me what you think! Also, I'm curious to know what your guesses for any of the upcoming chapters are. I hope that none of you saw this chapter as being written from Sun Ce's POV! I decided to do this since I feel we've crossed a certain landmark with this fanfic, and felt you needed a little surprise heheheh. I want to see if any of you have firgured out what I plan to do with this story next!<br>_

_So, please drop in your reviews, and see you with the next update!  
><em>


End file.
